In Her Hands
by Kira73
Summary: When Kita's hands began to hurt, she knew someone was about to die. She never in her life imagined her pain would lead her halfway across the world to Chief Hakoda, and to love. Formerly known as Water Tribe Romance, now revised and revamped.
1. Prologue

_**I've decided to bring this story back. This is a revised version and--hopefully--y'all can fall in love with it all over again as much as I have.**_

_**If this is the first time you've read this, this is a mature romance between Hakoda and an OC I created, Kita. Most the characters in here are OC's, but I do have some canons as well--Bato, Arnook, Hahn, Sokka, Katara, Iroh**** and Zuko.**_

_**Again, since this fic is a mature romance, I guarantee adult language, situations, violence and--yes--sex.**_

_**I do stray from canon, too, so don't shoot me for it. Most of this story was written before season three ended. Plus I have my own ideas for how the story should have ended up. Ah, the glories of fanfic.  
**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Prologue**

水水水

_Twenty years ago - Capital City of the Northern Water Tribe, North Pole_

"I mean it you two. Stay together this time!" Kita's grandmother lectured before she gave her a warm hug.

"We will Grandma. Promise," the brown-haired girl assured, her voice muffled by her grandmother's fur anorak.

"And be back here before dark. I'm making squid stew for dinner tonight."

"Sounds delicious Grandma," Kita lied through her smile as she gave her grandmother a peck on the cheek. She looked over at her twin brother to see him scrunch his nose and stick out his tongue. Kenji detested squid stew just as much as she did.

The children blurted their good-byes out as they sprinted away to embark on another adventure in their frozen city.

"Let's play Hide and Seek." Kita insisted once their house was out of sight. It was her favorite game, even if she wasn't very good at it.

"Grandma told us to stay together, sis. Remember what happened last time she caught us apart?"

Kita's stomach churned when she remembered the punishment they had received—a week of cleaning the buffalo-yak stalls. Still, that possible penalty was worth a fun game of Hide and Seek. Or at least it was to a boisterous seven-year-old.

She yanked on her brother's arm in a pleading gesture. "But I'll be 'It' this time, Kenji. _Pleeease!_"

Kenji rolled his eyes at his sister's persistence. "One game and that's it, Sis!"

With a squeal of excitement, Kita ran to face the wall of the first ice-covered hut she came to. She closed her eyes and began counting as her brother ran off to hide, the crunch of his footfalls growing softer with each number she called off. About one hundred seconds later—less actually since she had jumped to the nineties after she had reached the number fifty—she rushed off to find him. She hummed to herself as she searched, trying to forget the thought of her furious grandmother if they were caught separated.

Kita had never met her real mother. She had died when Kita and her brother were infants. Her father never talked about her, and would often times tear up whenever Kita asked. She could usually get a story from her grandma every now and then, and when she did, she would listen with enthusiastic ears about the woman whom she could never remember. She had always dreamed of having a mom, but to Kita, her grandma was the next best thing, even if her older age most times demanded that the energetic twins play outside.

As Kita raced round a corner, she ran into her best friend. Literally. Both girls lost their footing on the slick ice and toppled to the ground.

"Ouch! What's going on, Kita?" Mina asked, annoyed while dusting the snow off her long blue coat.

"Me and Kenji are playing Hide and Seek again. Want to help?" Kita asked as her friend helped her to her feet.

"Not really. Just yesterday he said I looked like a turtle-seal. He is always teasing me. I say let him stay where he is."

"Come on, Mina. Please? Grandma's making squid stew tonight." Kita knew Mina loved the dish her grandmother made and baited her with it.

Mina hesitated for a moment before she gave in. "Oh, all right. But your brother really is such a dork. I can't believe the two of you are related..." Mina prattled on and on about how mean Kenji was to her as they both set off together to search for him.

Kenji had always been skilled at hiding, and Kita usually could never find him when they played this game unless he decided to go easy on her. She needed Mina's help with this or else she'd be forced to give up like always, and that just would not do. He'd be sure to make fun of her again. For once, she wanted to win a round of Hide and Seek.

She and Mina began looking around every corner, under every bridge and in every doorway. All the structures at the North Pole capital were carved out of ice, taking on a light bluish-white hue. Kenji's midnight blue parka will be easy to spot, Kita thought to herself, but as the time passed, she found it wasn't.

She was about to give up and head back to where she had last seen her brother when a strange sensation swept over her. A bone-chilling coldness crawled under her skin, making her feel as if she had fallen into the frozen sea. Her chest felt as if it was caught in a crushing vice-like grip.

Kita began gasping for air, falling to her hands and knees as her friend looked on in disbelief. She managed to get out one word.

"Drowning..."

But as soon as she did, the attack mysteriously subsided, leaving her panting—and in utter terror. As a crowd started to gather from her spectacle, she somehow knew what had happened.

_Kenji!_

Mina helped her to her feet, her voice quivering. "Kita? You better not be joking because that wasn't funny!"

Kita grabbed Mina and began to yank her down the sidewalk towards her house, "My brother... I... I know where he is. Go get my grandma and meet me at the Spirit Oasis. Hurry!"

Her friend hesitated, as if trying to figure out if Kita was playing a trick on her, but then took off. Kita began a sprint in the other direction towards her destination—her brother. Her breaths had become ragged when she arrived at the sacred sanctuary door. Her hand shook as she reached for the door handle, and she silently prayed to the Great Spirits that she was wrong about what she felt earlier. That it was just her overactive imagination again.

But her fears were realized when she opened the small wooden door to the Oasis. There she found Kenji, floating face down on top of the Spirit Pool—and not moving.

Her sibling instincts took hold. She raced towards the pool and jumped in to save her brother, forgetting the fact she could barely swim. Somehow, she was able to thrash over to him, swallowing much of the cold water in the process. As she choked on the liquid, she struggled to roll him over. When she did, she noticed his face was blue and he wasn't responding to her hysterical shouts of his name. _And he's not breathing!_

She put her hands over his mouth and concentrated hard, but she had no idea what to do. She had not learned how to heal yet. She was helpless. Powerless.

Her heart felt as if it had been torn from her chest when it sunk in that her brother was gone. There was no way she could go on without him.

As she wept, still clinging to his lifeless body, she felt something brush up against her sides. She looked down to see two Koi fish swimming around her in silent harmony, nudging her small form as they passed.

_The Spirits._

"Great Spirits, I need your help. Please help me save my brother." she said through chattering teeth, but nothing happened as the two fish continued their circular dance in the water.

"Please! I will do anything. _Anything!_" she begged again as she and Kenji bobbed in the cold water.

But still, nothing.

Freezing, overwhelmed and completely devastated, Kita put her head down on Kenji's chest and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Kenji," she whimpered.

She let herself drop down into the pool, still hanging onto the body of her brother. As they sank, the water all around them began to glow a brilliant sapphire blue. Kita thought the light beautiful and it calmed her as she prepared to die alongside her brother.

Then everything went dark.

水水水

The next thing Kita knew, she lay wet and shivering on the grass next to the pool.

Her grandmother loomed over her as she pulled the water out of her lungs with her bending skills. Kita gagged at the uncomfortable sensation. After she was through coughing up the rest of the cold liquid, it sunk in that she was alive and unhurt.

"Kenji!" She struggled to sit up. She had to see him. Her heart soared when she heard his voice.

"Sis, you're okay!" he cried out through tears as he threw his arms around her.

"K-Kenji, you're alive! W-what happened?" she asked as she held him close, not fully understanding what had just transpired.

"I wanted to pick a good spot to hide and thought that this place would be perfect. I was running and remember tripping on that rock, but nothing after that." He pointed to a small stone near the water's edge that was half-buried in the ground as proof. He had an embarrassed smirk on his face as he continued. "I hit my head. I guess I fell in the water after that. But we're okay now."

"No you're not! This time, it's a month in the buffalo-yak stables for you two!" their grandmother reprimanded, even though her teary eyes contradicted her stern tone.

"Mother, I will deal with them." A strong yet comforting voice cut through the crowd. Kita and Kenji looked up to see their father pushing through the large group on onlookers that had gathered.

Apprehension shot through her. Now they would be punished right here in front of everyone.

But instead her dad knelt down next them and began weeping and hugging them both. He pulled back to look at his Kita, pride shining in his blue eyes. "You saved your brother, Kita. You are going to be a great healer just as your mother was, sweetie. I am so proud of you." Before she could form a protest, he crushed her and her brother under another fierce embrace and continued. "You two are my entire world. My life. I don't know what I would do without either of you."

Then, after a few more long teary moments, Kita and her family headed home to recuperate their bodies, hearts, and minds.

水水水

The next few days passed by in a blur. Friends and distant family members visited Kita's room nonstop, asking a barrage of questions about her experience and offering up congratulations. A parade of food and gifts from well-wishers packed her room. Kita was so excited by all the attention she barely had time to rest after her ordeal.

After the exhilaration wore off, though, she was left with questions. Too many questions. When Mina and her family came by two days later, she was able to get the full story from her best friend on what happened that day...

At Kita's frantic request, Mina had run off to fetch their grandmother, one of the most respected healers in the city. She explained that when they had arrived back at the Spirit Oasis, they had found Kita and Kenji both alive but unconscious on the bank next to the pool. Their grandmother had revived them both on the spot. Her grandmother, and everyone else in the city, had assumed that Kita had saved her brother then passed out from exhaustion.

But Kita knew better...

It was the Spirits who had saved them.

And it wasn't long after that day when Kita's hands first began to hurt.

水水水


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Chapter 1 Part 1  
**

水水水

_Is this ever going to stop?_

For ten days the pain in Kita's hands had plagued her, and it was only getting worse. The torture she was enduring could only mean one thing—something terrible was going to happen and soon.

Chewing on her worries, she continued to strain her gaze seaward. The frigid ocean wind whipped a few strands of her auburn hair about that had escaped the hood of her cobalt anorak, interrupting her watch. She tucked them away as she stood atop the massive sea wall that protected her frozen city. Each day she had stood upon that icy wall for hours scanning the horizon, anxiously awaiting the return of her brother and the other warriors of the Northern Water Tribe.

They were out there somewhere. Out on that cold vast sea that separated the frozen Northern Water Tribe Lands at the North Pole, and the sprawling Earth Kingdom Continent to the south. Out there battling the Fire Nation Navy in this wretched Hundred Year War between the Fire Nation and the rest of the world.

The warriors had been away for many months now with no promise of return in sight. Thanks to the increased numbers of Fire Navy ships patrolling the northern waters, residents at the North Pole had not had any sort of contact with the Earth Kingdom since spring, which in turn meant no news as to how the war was faring. No Earth Kingdom ship was rash enough to cross those waters now to give any kind of information for fear of being sunk without remorse.

News was not worth risking your life over, and the news probably wouldn't be good anyway. The news most likely would be of more Earth Kingdom cities lost to the Fire Nation, which in turn meant more imprisonments, injuries, and deaths. People were losing their lives daily to this war, and Kita feared a member of her tribe might be next.

She took a calming breath to try to ease her physical and emotional suffering before she made her way down the steps from the sea wall towards Capital City. She couldn't allow herself to worry just yet over her brother. It could be somebody else who was causing her hands to ache as if a million white-hot needles were stabbing into them all at once_._

When she reached the bottom step, she cast an admiring glance towards her city as it glistened in the sunlight. Every structure within it had been carved out of the very ice cliffs that towered over it. From the small domed huts that served as homes to the majority of the tribal folk to the huge palace the tribe's royalty dwelt in, her city boasted just about every amenity a typical Earth Kingdom one did, with a few exceptions.

The seawall happened to be Kita's favorite, which she had frequented all throughout her twenty-six winters. She enjoyed the view it gave her—one of a nearly endless panorama of waves and ice. It had been built, not only to protect the tribe from an assault from the elements, but also as a barrier from attacks, and her people had been able to hold off nearly every Fire Nation raid since the war's beginning thanks to the immense and nearly impervious wall.

She entered the main gates of her city and headed down the main canal towards the city hospital. Instead of streets, water-filled channels functioned as the preferred routes to travel the large capital, with gondolas powered by waterbenders as the mode of transport. For those who did not wish to float to their destination, sidewalks lined each canal on either side, which Kita usual used. She preferred walking, and had rarely taken a gondola ride unless she happened to be with a royal.

As she neared the hospital where she worked, she saw a familiar female face leave the three-story building—her best friend, Mina. They had grown up next door to each other and have always been close like sisters. Now, as adults, they both worked as healers together in the hospital. Mina as an assistant healer to the Tribe's midwife, and Kita as a flesh wound healer.

Kita waved as she approached her friend. "Going home already?"

Mina gave her a quick hug, her hood falling down in the process to expose her long raven hair, which looked a complete mess. "You mean finally. We had two women go into labor within hours of each other. I am absolutely exhausted."

"Please tell me at least one boy was born?" Kita asked, bracing herself for the repercussions if Mina's answer was no.

"Of course not!" Mina barked back. "If the women of this tribe keep having baby girls like they have been, it won't be too long before the women outnumber the men two to one!"

_Mina sure did keep her records straight_. "Somehow, I think the men will be just fine with that arrangement, Mina," she shot back with a coy smile.

"And I'm sure they would too. Meanwhile, half the Northern Water Tribe's women will grow old with no man to care for them. With no children. Alone. I bet if the mukluk was on the other foot and the men had no women to carry on their names, they might pay more attention the issue." Mina continued delivering a lecture Kita had heard dozens of times.

Both she and Mina still remained unmarried because of the shortage of bachelor men, and the situation frustrated them both, along with the ever-increasing number of single women in the city.

"Men!" Mina added crossly to cap her sermon.

_Men indeed_, thought Kita. Even if there were some that were available in Capital City, she was certain she'd never be married. The men from the Northern Water Tribe wanted women who would pick up after them, warm their beds, and bear their children without any fuss or complaint. They wanted wives who where compliant and submissive and who never spoke their minds. That was something Kita could not be.

Growing up without a mother, her father and brother—inadvertently, of course—taught her to be strong-willed and independent. Although those posed as desired traits in a male, the very same characteristics doomed a female's chances for a husband at the North Pole.

"How are the new mommies? Are they recovering okay?" Kita asked, trying to change the subject that always caused Mina's mind, and Kita's ears, such grief.

"Oh yeah, they're fine. Both women have had children before, so neither required much healing after their deliveries."

Kita tried not to look as disappointed as she felt. "Any new patients come in?"

"No. You asked that question yesterday, too. What's going on, Kita?" Mina stepped closer to put her hand on Kita's shoulder in concern.

It took Kita a few moments to say the words. She hated worrying her friend with this. "My hands hurt. And this time it's bad."

"For how long? Mina took her comforting hand off Kita's shoulder to smack it instead. "And why didn't you tell me?"

"Sorry, I didn't want to make a big deal out of it, but I guess it is. They've hurt for over a week now and the pain just worsens with each passing day. I don't know what to do." Kita looked down at her hands. "They haven't hurt like this since..." She trailed off, not wanting to remember last winter.

"...right before your father was killed." Mina finished in a whisper. Then her eyes widened in fear. "You don't think that your brother..."

"No. Kenji's still alive. He has to be. I'm positive I would know if he wasn't," Kita tried to reassure Mina, and herself, but it wasn't working. "I am still afraid for him, though, and everyone else out there with him."

"Until you know more, you should be afraid for us all. Check the hospital again today. Maybe your patient is someone you missed yesterday." She tried to stifle a yawn. "Listen, I really need to head home and get some rest. Come over tomorrow and we can talk about this some more, okay?"

"Sounds good. I'll bring the tea."

"You better. You know I can't brew worth a darn. I'll make those little cakes you like so much."

Kita said goodbye to her best friend and then trudged towards the hospital, praying to the Spirits that maybe this day her hands could find relief.

水水水

"All hail the Avatar! The Hundred Year War is finally over!"

Applause erupted all around Chief Hakoda as he sat with his allies—and former enemies—in the formal dining hall at the Fire Nation Royal Palace. Everyone who had a hand in ending the drawn out war sat in attendance at the newly crowned Fire Lord Iroh's coronation banquet in celebration of the momentous event.

Hakoda had dressed in the finest Fire Nation clothes he could find, but still felt awkward and out of place socializing amongst all the Fire Nation royalty present as if he were one of them. He wasn't, and didn't ever want to be. All he desired right now was to board his ship and head home.

_Home_. It had been over two years since he'd last seen what was left of his home. His people. The Southern Water Tribe.

Hakoda's heart still ached at the memory of leaving his son and daughter behind and alone without their only parent. They had their grandmother to care for them, but she could never take the place of the mother that was lost eight years ago.

_No, not lost… murdered!_

He closed his eyes as the agonizing memory of that Fire Nation raid came flooding back. On a clear summer's day, the Fire Navy had attacked with the goal of killing the last of the waterbenders. Most of them—women. The very heart of their tribe.

Hakoda knew why they had executed such a ruthless maneuver. The Fire Nation had known that, unlike their sister tribe at the North Pole, the tribe at the opposite end of the world allowed females to become waterbenders and fight alongside their men. And they'd also known how to strike the tribe where it hurt the most—by killing the female benders. This cruel tactic ensured no more waterbenders would be born again at the South Pole, leaving the non-benders nearly helpless to future invasions. Essentially, the Fire Nation had planned an extinction of the Southern Water Tribe.

It was nearly there already. Hakoda couldn't let that happen to his people, and that's why he'd left his children behind to fight. He needed to protect what little he had left.

A coy feminine giggle roused him from his homeward thoughts, towards something he'd not witnessed in a long while.

"Does it hurt? It looks like it does."

"Over here, Bato. Let me see, too," another female voice demanded.

Bato, his second in command and best friend, was seated across from him showing two pretty Fire Nation aristocrats the burn scars on his left arm, which he had gotten almost a year ago courtesy of a Fire Nation ambush. Bato grinned wickedly at Hakoda as the two ladies ran their fingers along the faint red marks. The sly dog was even flexing his muscles for them!

Hakoda smiled at seeing his friend so jubilant again. Bato had also lost his wife in the same Fire Nation raid that took his own. How Bato could flirt carefree, Hakoda had no idea. He sure couldn't. Even after all these years, he wasn't ready to have another woman share his life. The damage to his heart had been done and he feared no woman could ever mend it.

Despite his qualms, his body had wanted. Needed. During his years at sea, he'd been tempted by the charms of the courtesans who frequented the docks at night in the various ports he'd visited. Occasionally, when his hunger became too great, Hakoda would give in to these urges, each time feeling more lonely and hollow than he had before the impersonal liaison. But even a quick romp with a prostitute couldn't erase the past.

The clink of silverware on crystal cut through the conversations, indicating that the new Fire Lord wanted to make a toast. As Hakoda grabbed his wine goblet, the dining hall fell silent as Fire Lord Iroh began.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. I am very humbled, for you are not here to honor me, but it is I who am here to honor you. Without all of you..." he waved his free hand around in demonstration, "...and your kind support, I would never have my birthright back. As your Fire Lord, I would like to show to you and to the rest of world that I am dedicated to peace and prosperity. As I speak to you now, Fire Nation messengers are traveling to all the nation capitals of the world with an invitation for a Gathering of Leaders. One that is long overdue."

Hakoda listened as the new Fire Lord continued with his speech, and it was a quite noble one. He and the rest of the world leaders would soon be together to sign peace treaties. They would talk about how to rebuild their nations and how to restore the fallen ones. Iroh wanted to try to fix the wrong his grandfather had caused by starting the war a century ago. The world would at long last come into balance.

But as the guests all raised their goblets and drank to the Fire Lord's speech, Hakoda wondered why he didn't feel as happy as he thought that he should.

水水水


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Chapter 1 Part 2  
**

水水水

The perpetual summer sun hung low in the sky when Kita finally headed home from work.

It had been an unexciting day at the hospital. Since all the warriors were gone, she had no one to heal. She could usually count on at least one or two of the warrior men getting injured in training each day—when they where home that is. But since the majority of them were away at war, her job now consisted of helping the other healers when they needed it.

During her shift, Kita had made her way around the hospital, checking if any of the patients could subdue the gnawing pain in her hands, but to no avail. Her hands still plagued her. The pain grew to such an excruciating intensity she'd been forced to wrap them with healer's gauze to keep even the sensation of the air off of them. It was a trick she'd learned long ago to help dull the throbbing ache of her attacks.

As Kita turned the corner, she kicked a small chunk of ice sending it skating into the canal, frustrated that relief had again eluded her.

_This is hopeless. I hate this gift_. After days of putting her hands on anyone and everyone she came across, she still had no idea who she was destined to heal. The development forced her to come to the sobering conclusion that it must be one of the Water Tribe warriors out at sea who needed her, which made no sense to her at all.

The Northern Water Tribe fleet was surely hundreds, if not thousands, of miles away and her gift had never been strong enough to cross an entire ocean. She needed her Kenji's advice on the matter. She needed him here. Now. He would know what to do.

_What would Kenji say if he were here?_

He'd probably say the same thing Mina had—to check the hospital.

_Well I did and with no luck. Now what? Go door to door asking everyone if I can touch them?_

The crazy thought had her laughing aloud as she approached a bridge over the canal that led to her hut. She paused before she started to cross, the intricate carvings in the icy bridge appearing more beautiful to her in the pink light of the approaching night.

She ran her fingers over the symbol of her tribe—a crescent moon meeting the ocean. "The Spirits..."

Heaving a sigh at where she knew she needed to go, Kita turned and made her way toward the back of the city. Since her and Kenji's ordeal those many years ago, she dreaded going to the Spirit Oasis. For every other resident of the city it was an area of peace and tranquility, but for her it was a place full of tragedy and heartbreak. Nothing in her life had been the same since that fateful trip into that pool.

When she arrived at the door to the Oasis, the temperatures had grown bitterly cold. She hesitated as she reached for the doorknob of the elaborately carved wooden door at the entrance, fearful she might be greeted with another horrible image floating on the pool that lay on the other side. Holding her breath, she slowly opened the door and a warm breeze drifted from inside, caressing her face in welcome.

She stepped inside onto the lush carpet of grass—proof that this place was indeed inhabited by the Spirits. At the Spirit Oasis, the temperatures never dipped below freezing. Trees, bamboo and flowers grew along with the grass and stayed in bloom year round. The pond, which housed her people's secret treasure, never froze despite the harsh North Pole climate. It truly _was_ an oasis. A serene sanctuary in the middle of a barren land. But as beautiful as the Oasis was, Kita still couldn't help but think of her brother, his face blue with death, as he bobbed lifeless in the pool.

Pushing the horrific image from her mind, she sat cross-legged at the water's edge and peered into its blue-black depths, soon spotting the two Koi fish she'd come to speak to. "Please don't take this the wrong way, Spirits, but I wish you would've given me more instructions with this gift. I have no idea what to do this time. I need your help."

The two fish continued their peaceful swim, seemingly oblivious to her comment, though Kita knew they heard every word.

The two fish were actually the Ocean and Moon Spirits, Tui and La, who chose to live in physical form at the North Pole, and they deserved the utmost respect by all Water Tribe peoples. Despite their simplistic forms, the two fish could exhibit immense power. Kita had experienced that one first the day they saved her and because of their deed, she owed them her life.

Still, she couldn't help feeling irritated towards them at the moment for leaving her in the dark. She unwound cloth from her right hand to free her fingers and started to pick at the grass next to her. Though the grass was considered sacred, plucking the blades somehow made her forget about her hands for the time being. As she watched the two spirits swirl their lazy dance in the pool, her mind wandered to the day she had discovered her 'gift'...

It was nearly six months after her brush with death in the Spirit Pool, and her hands had been hurting her almost constantly. The healers had claimed her pain was due to nerve damage from being in the cold water for so long—though Kenji's hands were fine.

Mina's baby brother, Hahn, had come down with an intense fever. For days it hadn't let up, despite numerous healing attempts, and Hahn's situation was growing dire. Kita had come to visit her friend to offer support—and to pay the infant her last respects.

The instant she'd caressed Hahn's little cheek, her hands stopped hurting and, inexplicably, she knew exactly what she had to do. With the skills of a healing master, she pulled the liquid out of the baby's lungs then laid her hands on his chest, healing him completely and in one session.

To no surprise, everyone had been amazed at her abilities. Kita, however, wasn't nearly as thrilled. She knew the Great Spirits had blessed her with powers beyond her comprehension and having that much power frightened her.

After the incident with Hahn, she noticed the aches in her hands coincided with some terrible tragedy that had befallen a member of her tribe. Hours, days or even weeks before the event, her hands would begin to hurt, starting from the middle of her palms then radiating outwards towards her fingers and wrists. It didn't take long for her to connect her pain to the poor victims, for, as was the case with Hahn, the pain would only go away when she laid her hands on the person who needed to be healed.

Over the years the only ones who she'd ever confided with about her hands were Kenji and Mina. Eventually, her father had found out as well.

And he had ignored her powers when it really mattered the most...

Kita's eyes clouded over at the memory. _I can't let that happen again. I can't lose Kenji. _

Aggravated at the lack of control she had over the situation, and her life, she chucked a handful of grass into the pool, sending ripples out in all directions. As the tiny undulations faded, a glimmer of light in water caught her eye. Leaning closer to the water's edge for a better look, she saw a hazy image beginning to form on the water's surface, slowly shaping into the face of a man—a man she'd never met.

He was older than Kita, she judged by about ten winters. Tanned skin, much like the men of her tribe, colored his decadently sculpted face. Etched within those masculine features lay faint lines of happiness.

_He must smile a lot_. The thought for some reason had Kita grinning as well.

His shoulder-length hair shone the color of dark chocolate, which was drawn up in a warrior's wolf-tail style. He also wore two small braids off his right temple. It was a fashion very similar to what Northern Water Tribe men wore, although she was certain he wasn't from the North Pole. Even more of that delicious hair graced his chin, emphasizing his maleness all the more.

But over his striking skin and hair, it was his eyes that captured Kita's attention the most. The man's eyes shone a deep azure, as blue as the sea after a storm. Underneath the splendor of his gaze, she recognized a hint of sadness and knew it well. Kita saw the same melancholy stare each morning in the mirror. She reached to his face, needing to comfort the stranger, but stopped when she remembered that this was just an image on the water. Never had she reacted like this to just a man's face, and he wasn't even here in the flesh.

"Get a hold of yourself, Kita. It's just a man," she scolded herself—and unsuccessfully, because then he smiled and she was hooked. In front of her was the most magnificent man she had ever laid her eyes upon.

And he was going to die.

She forced herself to stop staring at those mesmerizing eyes and heart-stopping smile to assess his clothing colors. Maroon, black and gold.

_He is Fire Nation? Why would the Spirits want me to save him? He is the enemy!_

Before she could receive an answer, the image of the man began to fade away. When nothing remained but the glassy surface of the pool, Kita found herself feeling lonely, longing to look upon the stranger's face again.

_He's just a patient, Kita. Just like all the others._

With a sigh, she rose from the grass and stretched her legs, looking down at Tui and La. "Thank you for showing me this. I'm sorry I was angry. I promise I'll do whatever I can to help this man when I find him." _If I can find him_.

After gathering her things, she left the Spirit Oasis and headed home, all the way pondering the Spirits' revelation.

"Why am I predestined to heal a foreigner thousands of miles away from here?" she mused to herself as she neared her hut. She could only come to one conclusion—the man must be very important. Important enough for her to cross an ocean for.

But that only led her to another conundrum. How on earth could she get to get to the Fire Nation? The land of her tribe's greatest enemy lie thousands of miles away, and one could not step lightly into its borders. The Fire Nation was notorious for their ruthlessness. She had as much of a chance perishing while trying to save this man as he did. Despite her promise to the Spirits, Kita feared the nameless man would end up dying after all. Her heart dropped at the thought.

_Well, at least Kenji is going to be all right_. And, as she pushed open the door to her hut, the thought gave her some consolation.

Kita didn't bother announcing herself as she stepped inside. No one was there. She chose to skip dinner and headed straight for bed. Not caring if she slept in her clothes, she let herself collapse onto her fur-covered down-filled mattress.

As she slowly drifted off into sleep, the image of the mysterious man still haunted her mind, teasing her into her first of many restless nights.

水水水

Half a world away, Hakoda was undressing for bed, tossing the Fire Nation clothes he'd worn to the banquet on the floor. They were a gift from the Fire Lord himself and should've been hung nicely, but the clothes could wrinkle up like a sea prune for all he cared. Wearing the burgundy and gold Fire Nation colors made him feel like a traitor to his people. To the memory of his wife.

He knew that as the leader of the Southern Water Tribe, he was a crucial part in bringing the world to balance, but all he wanted to do was to leave this place and never come back. Running wouldn't make his anguish go away, but at least he could keep himself busy back at home. Chasing his pain away with physical work was something he had grown quite adept at doing.

But for now he had to remain here in the Fire Nation capital, the city where he had once been held prisoner, and wait for the other world leaders to arrive. Which meant he had to endure at least another month more of examining each and every Fire Nation soldier he met, wondering if he'd finally found his wife's murderer. It was going to take him a long time to forgive the Fire Nation for that, if he ever could. For the time being, however, he needed to keep his misery to himself and set a good example for his men.

He finished undressing, blew out the candle on the bedside table, and crawled onto the large ornate guest bed. The Fire Nation Royal Palace spared no expense, judging from the silk sheets he was slipping under. He sighed into the dark as he shifted around, trying to get more comfortable on the cool, slippery material. He missed falling asleep on a soft pile of animal furs. His arms wrapped around his wife, listening to his children giggling in their own beds. Hakoda longed to have those times back, but he knew he never could. Those times were gone forever.

Out of desperation, Hakoda felt he had to say something. For his men. For himself. He had to begin again somewhere. He needed to stop wallowing in the past. "Great Spirits, I need your guidance. My tribe—your people—have been reduced to nothing. We need your help. I need your help. Please..."

Nothing happened, but he didn't expect anything to. Hakoda had stopped relying on the Spirits for help long ago. Still, he felt better saying the words. With another sigh, he rolled over and closed his eyes, but he knew sleep would only elude him again tonight.

A single tear rolled off his face and onto his pillow as he thought once more of home and how deserted it would be when he and his men finally returned. He had no idea how to fix their problems. His culture was doomed to fade away. Even though he had been the leader of his tribe for nearly a decade, he needed the advice his mother had always offered.

_Wait...Mom? She's from the North Pole. The Northern Water Tribe. Of course!_

Hakoda cursed himself for not thinking of it before. He knew exactly what needed to be done, and if Arnook went along with his idea, everything should work out perfectly. He smiled to himself as he faded into sleep.

_The Southern Water Tribe will not die out. We will live on._

水水水


	4. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Chapter 2 Part 1  
**

水水水

_Two weeks later_

"Okay then... Kenji."

Kita nearly spit out her tea. "You want to marry my brother?"

Her best friend blushed and nodded. "The secret's out."

Kita and Mina had the day off and they'd chosen to spend it at Kita's home eating pastries, drinking tea and talking about men. Kita had just asked her friend whom she would choose as her husband—if she'd been allowed to.

Women in the Northern Water Tribe were never able to choose their husbands. Instead, their husbands were determined for them, either by eager fathers or by childhood betrothals. Sometimes the marriage plans were made at birth. If a couple fell in love outside a betrothal, it was ultimately up to the father of the bride to allow the marriage to proceed. It was a tradition many women at the North Pole didn't like, but were still required to respect and follow.

"But... but I thought you hated him," Kita said as she picked up her second pastry. She couldn't believe Mina hadn't told her before, but Kita _was_ terrible at keeping secrets.

Mina nodded. "I used to when we were kids, but since he's been gone I'm finding I miss those things I thought I hated most about him. His arrogance, rudeness and his teasing. I miss a lot more about him too, though. Like his smile, the way his eyes light up when I'm angry at him. Even his smell. I never thought I'd miss him like this, but I really do."

"I do, too." Kita smiled at her friend. If only she knew how much Kenji wanted to marry her also. Kenji was one of the few men of age in Capital City who remained unmarried, mainly because he'd loved Mina most his life. He'd been waiting for her to fall in love with him in return to ask her parents for her hand, and now it had finally happened. "How come I have a feeling things are going to be a lot different between you two when Kenji gets back?"

"I sure hope they'll be. Well, now that I have given you the shock of the year, it's time for you to return the favor. Fess up. Who would you pick?"

Kita glanced at her partially wrapped hands, still ablaze with pain and knew her answer. "Promise you won't laugh at me?"

"I promise. Now, come on, who is it?" Mina pointed her Danish at Kita. "And it better not be my brother. I'm eating."

Kita chuckled before she took a sip of her tea, swallowing the warm liquid down hard. _This is so embarrassing_.

"I'd choose the man I saw in the Spirit Pool." She'd told Mina about her vision a few weeks ago and since then they'd often discussed the mystery man, but never like this.

"But you haven't even met him yet? Oh, he must be hot!" Mina was so excited by the confession, tea sloshed out of her cup as she held it.

"You have no idea." Kita flashed a sly smile. "Since I first saw him, I've dreamt of him day and night. I can't seem get him out of my head. And when I _do_ try to forget him, these hands bring me back to his face again and again." She held out her hands in emphasis. "I have no idea what the Spirits are up to on this one. I saw the man for maybe a minute or two in the pool. I shouldn't feel like this. What's worse, I fear that when I see him again, I'll melt into a puddle at his feet instead of healing him. Have I gone crazy?"

"No more than usual," Mina teased. "Seriously, though, you have to find him. The Spirits want you to heal him for a reason. Who knows what they have in mind, but I'm sure that whatever it is, you'll heal his injuries instead of drooling all over him. I've seen you when you heal. You never lose your composure."

_Mina didn't see what this man looked like, though. _Kita leaned over the small kitchen table to give her friend a hug. "No matter what my problem is, you always manage to make me feel so normal, Mina. Thanks."

Suddenly, the sound of the tribal horn boomed from outside. Perched atop the palace, the huge horn could be heard all over the city when used, usually for special occasions and emergencies. Kita knew of no weddings or celebrations today, which meant something serious was going on. Soon, the shrieks and screams coming from outside confirmed her suspicions. Casting Mina a worried glance, Kita ran to the door to investigate.

When she flung it open, panic and terror reigned in the street outside her hut. Women were sprinting past her door, some carrying bawling children, and heading towards the back of the city, toward the protective caves carved deep into the ice cliffs. A mother who lived across the street from Kita was screaming frantically for her son, tears streaking her face.

Kita turned to Mina, who stood frozen in place behind her. "Help her find her son and then get to the ice caves. I'm going to see what is going on."

"But Kita—"

"Go!"

Ignoring Mina's protests, Kita gave her a quick hug and then ran off in the opposite direction toward the sea wall.

"This time, I'm not going to be shoved into a cave to hide like a coward," she swore as she neared the wall, for the stampede of women and children rushing for the ice caves could only mean one thing. The Northern Water Tribe was under attack. But unlike the last invasion, the soot and smoke of the Fire Nation's coal powered metal monsters hadn't blackened the skies prior to their arrival. It must be a smaller attack. If that was the case, _the Fire _Nation must know the Northern Water Tribe was nearly defenseless.

_But they could only know that if_...

"No!" Kita pushed the unthinkable from her mind as she scrambled up the ice carved steps of the sea wall. Kenji was still alive. He had to be.

When she reached the top, she immediately spotted her tribe's leader, Chief Arnook. His eyes were fixed upon the horizon, watching a lone black speck approach through the mist the melting icebergs had caused. A Fire Navy ship.

Kita looked around her at the other men present, who were also watching the scene in an eerie silence—warriors who were too young, too old or too injured to go to war. This is what the city has left to protect it? She had no idea her tribe was so vulnerable. The Fire Navy boasted some devastating weapons. Even this one ship could cause some major damage. Some—if not all—of these men could die today.

"Kita, what are you doing up here? You should be with the other women back in the ice caves." Arnook's indigo-blue eyes flashed a disapproving glare.

Kita stepped closer to her leader of nearly fifty winters. "I want to fight this time, Chief. And from the looks of it, you need whatever help you can get." She nodded to the men around her.

Arnook frowned as he looked around at the meager supply of warriors then sighed. "You are right, I'm afraid, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it. But do as you are told, I mean it. If you father was still alive..." He cut himself off, shaking his head.

Kita put her hand on Arnook's shoulder to comfort him. Her father had been Arnook's best friend since childhood. "I know. He'd have a screaming fit if he were here."

A ghost of a smile flashed across Arnook's harsh features. "Yes, he would and I promised to look after you. If there is a battle today, try to stay back from the fighting until we need you. And don't try to seek vengeance for your father's death. I can't lose you too."

Kita nodded her agreement as Arnook took his place in front of his small militia. She wasn't here to fight. Although she someday wanted to confront the man who killed her father, at the moment she needed to be on the wall for an entirely different reason. This was a Fire Navy vessel, meaning there were Fire Nation soldiers aboard. One of them could be the man from her vision.

The irony of saving a man she was about to engage in battle caused her to chuckle. A few men shot her annoying glances, obviously not enjoying the fact that they had a woman with them. She smiled at them then returned her gaze to the approaching ship.

"Wait! I see more ships. It's our fleet! Our warriors have returned!" a gray-haired warrior exclaimed, nearly dropping his looking glass into the ocean in his excitement.

Kita stared at the horizon in disbelief, wondering if the man was going batty in his old age. But, sure enough, a few dozen Northern Water Tribe boats began to take shape along either side of the Fire Navy vessel. The small dual-hulled cutters of her tribe seemed like minuscule bugs next to the huge hulking metal warship.

As the ships drew nearer, Kita could make out the cerulean colors of her tribesmen's anoraks as they waved and cheered at their welcoming party atop the wall. Shouts and hollers exploded all around her as the reality of what was happening hit the warriors.

_If our men are returning, does that mean the war is finally over? And what is that Fire Navy ship for?_

Kita ran over to the man with the telescope, grabbing it from his wildly waving hand. She put it to her eye and focused on the Fire Nation ship. Although the ship was still too far away for her to see the men's faces, the maroon, black and gold colors of the uniforms the crew wore were unmistakable.

Kita breathed a sigh of relief. _He's here. My mystery man_.

水水水

Kenji stood at the bow of his cutter as it passed through the gap in the giant sea wall—the final barrier between him and home.

_Home..._

_I'm back. Finally, I'm back_.

Nearly four months at sea had him longing for the two women in his life. More than he'd ever thought possible. The frequent sea battles he'd fought had taken his mind off Mina and Kita, but whenever there was a lull in the action, Kenji found himself missing his sister's tenacious attitude and the beautiful face of the woman he loved. Mina. He had fallen even more in love with her since he'd left her standing on the dock with tears in her eyes. He should've told her then how he felt, but he wasn't sure if he'd make it back. But now that he was, it was time he told her everything.

He had so much to tell, not just to Mina, but his sister and his tribe. It had been a long and trying four months. So much had changed. When his fleet first entered the war, many rumors were flying about as to how the war was going. The Avatar, the world's last chance at peace, had been killed. Ba Sing Se, the capital of the Earth Kingdom, had been taken over by the Fire Nation. An invasion had been attempted by the Southern Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom on the Fire Nation Capital in retaliation, which had failed and it was rumored they all had perished. No one knew what to take as truth or fallacy, but despite all the gossip, the Northern Water Tribe warriors had still fought hard.

Then a few weeks ago, a Fire Nation ship approached Kenji's fleet, bearing a white flag and delivering unbelievable news. The Avatar was not dead, but very much alive and had in fact defeated Fire Lord Ozai, finally ending the Hundred Year War. A more peaceable and diplomatic man had taken his place—his brother Iroh. Now the new Fire Lord wanted to call a Gathering of Leaders. Something that hasn't happened in over a century.

Master Pakku, Chief Arnook's second in command, who'd led the Northern Water Tribe fleet, had taken a small crew and set course for the Fire Nation. He'd sent the rest of the warriors and the Fire Navy ship home so Kenji could deliver the news to the rest of the tribe, and so Chief Arnook could ready himself to take the long voyage to the Fire Nation for the Gathering.

The sunlight warmed his face as his boat passed through the thick wall, breaking into his thoughts. When all the ships following his were inside, the sea wall was closed via a joint effort by some of the benders aboard the ships in the rear, leaving them all enclosed inside an enormous icy lock. Several stories up, Kenji could see the black silhouettes of waterbenders standing atop the lock against the bright midday sky. With a few graceful movements from the benders, water began to cascade down the walls of the deep lock.

As the ship rose higher and higher within the lock, Kenji began to recognize the faces above him. Faces that were not able to fight for their tribe. Faces that had been left behind. Faces he had missed. He waved to them, even though they could not wave back lest they lose control of their water. But all of them wore broad smiles.

When the lock was full, benders wall lowered the wall in front of him, allowing the ships access to the main canal beyond, and the rest of the capital. Kenji's eyes watered at finally seeing the sparkling structures of his city again. Those tears began to fall when he noticed who was waiting for him on the side of the canal. His sister.

He shouted down at her as his cutter glided past. "Kita! Get up here!"

"Kenji!" Manipulating the ice she stood upon, she lifted herself from the bank and onto his boat to rush into his waiting arms. "Spirits, we missed you. We were scared you'd never come back to us."

"I missed you too, Sis. So much." He pulled back to question his overjoyed sibling, who had tears in her pale blue eyes as well. "Wait, what do you mean 'we' and 'us?'"

"Well, Mina and I, of course."

Kenji beamed at her words. "She really missed me? You're not joking?"

"She did." If she was teasing, Kenji couldn't tell. Before he could ask more, she changed the subject.

"Now, tell me everything. Is this war is really over like I've heard?"

"It is." As his ship made its way into port, Kenji told her everything—of the countless sea battles his fleet had engaged in, of the Fire Lord's downfall, and of the imminent Gathering. As he spoke, he noticed her eyes scanning the other ships around them, as if looking for someone in particular, and Kenji had a good idea as to whom.

"He's in the Fire Nation with Pakku."

She started. "W-what? Who do you mean?"

He smiled at her surprise. "You know who. Hahn. Don't tell me you've finally fallen for him?"

"No!" she shouted, then lowered her voice when she received a few questioning glances "No. Not him. Actually, I was looking for..." Her words trailed off as a faint blush swept over her cheeks. It had been a long while since he'd seen her this embarrassed.

With his waterbending skills, he helped his crew bring the ship into its docking, all the while continuing to taunt his sister. "Come on, tell me. I have to know who I need to chase away from my baby sis."

"Hey, I'm only the baby by five minutes," she said with her hands on her hips. "And if you're going to give him trouble, I think I'll tell you some other time." She tossed the mooring line down to one of the men on the pier while more warriors lowered the gangplank to disembark.

"Ah, so there _is_ a man on your mind."

"Maybe." A coy smile formed and her gaze drifted to a point behind him. "Turn around, Bro."

He spun around to follow his sister's stare, expecting to see the man who had won his sister's attentions. His heart nearly burst when he instead saw Mina, standing near the top of the gangplank. He stepped over to her slowly and casually, when all he really wanted to do was run to her and sweep her up in his embrace, never letting her go.

"Mina..." It was all he could manage to get out as her deep blue eyes swallowed him with their warmth.

"You haven't forgotten me I see," she joked, smiling at his lack of words. Spirits, he'd missed her smiles. "Is the war really over? Please say yes."

"It is." He couldn't keep his hand from the stray hair across her face. Her pale cheeks colored a bright red as he brushed it away, but she moved closer into his touch. It was time. "And I could never forget you."

"Oh, Kenji..."

"My sister said you missed me."

Unexpectedly, she threw herself at him, holding him tight. "I missed you more than you'll ever know. I was so worried about you, Kenji. I thought you might never come back to me."

"Everything's okay, Mina. I'm here now." Savoring the moment he'd been waiting for his entire life, Kenji melted in her arms. How he'd dreamed of this. Overcome with emotion, he leaned down and whispered the words he could no longer hold back. "And I love you. I've always loved you."

Looking up at him, the smile she wore shone through her tears. "I love you too."

He took her wet cheeks in his hands, gently wiping away her tears as he lowered his mouth to hers. The moment their lips touched, he lost all control, pouring every emotion he'd bottled up over all these years into their first kiss. With a moan, she kissed him back with a fiery tongue-filled passion that had him wishing they were someone else, alone and naked.

"Hey you two, come up for air!"

Pulled back into reality from one of his shipmate's teases, Kenji broke their kiss with hesitation. He received several slaps on the back from his disembarking crew, while Mina stared at him breathless and flushed.

"It's about time you did that."

"And I agree." His sister tousled his hair in jest. "Not even home for five minutes and already you're attacking my best friend."

"Yep, and I think she rather liked it this time." Kenji smiled deviously at Mina. "I need to speak to Arnook first, but after that let's go home. I have a lot to catch up with." _And some proposing to do_. He looked forward to more kisses with Mina, and to giving her the betrothal necklace he'd been working on while at sea.

As he, Mina and Kita disembarked together, he noticed his sister casting hopeful glances towards the Fire Navy ship towering over the sea wall. Once more Kenji was struck with the feeling Kita was looking for someone.

Whoever it was, he intended to find out.

水水水


	5. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Chapter 2 Part 2**

水水水

"I'm going to be blunt about this. Our tribe is in need of women. Lots of them," Hakoda said with an unflinching face to Pakku.

The waterbending master's mouth hung open in astonishment for so long, Hakoda thought birds might come to nest in it. Stifling a chuckle, he settled back in his leather chair sat and stared at the older man, awaiting his answer. The large common room of the Fire Nation royal guesthouse was nearly empty this afternoon and the double doors to the veranda had been cast open, bringing in a warm, cherry scented breeze and the chirping of birds.

The guesthouse had been his home for the past few weeks. Fed up with his sleepless nights on the way-too-delicate silk sheets at the Royal Palace, Hakoda opted to stay in the guesthouse along with a few dozen of his men. He'd sent the rest of them—the married and the elderly—back to the South Pole the day after the banquet to be with what was left of their women, while he took care of his tribe's problems here.

Today, he and Master Pakku were discussing how to restore his tribe. Pakku had visited Southern Water Tribe earlier this year and wholeheartedly agreed that it needed to be rebuilt, and had even started the process by bringing down two benders and three healers last winter. But those few were not enough to bring the civilization back from the brink it teetered upon, or to lighten the spirits of Hakoda's widowed men.

Hakoda's idea was a simple one—bring a boatload of unmarried from the Northern Tribe, ones who happened to be healers _and_ of childbearing age, down to the South Pole. He wouldn't force the healers to marry his men—that would be barbaric—but would instead allow human nature take its course, a fact he was certain _would_ happen.

From his mother, Hakoda knew that the North Pole still practiced arranged marriages. The Southern Tribe, thank the Spirits, did not and never would. It was Hakoda's hope that the unmarried women of his sister tribe would jump at the chance to choose husbands for themselves, and not be bound by stale tradition and strict protocol. The plan sounded decent enough in his head when he'd formed it. Noble, even.

It sounded far more crude and caveman, though, now that it was finally on his tongue.

After a few more speechless moments, Pakku finally spoke. "And you need more women for...?"

Hakoda raised one eyebrow. _Is the man daft?_ "Not counting the five healers and benders you brought down last winter, my tribe has four men to every one woman. A good majority of those women are married _and_ are either too young or too old to have children. My men are lonely and will be in need of wives when we return home. I know feminine companionship can be found anywhere, but I would much rather my men have ones that could bear waterbenders as children."

Pakku laughed with a mischievous glint in his eye. "That is a very brazen albeit wise plan and as it stands, we have an overpopulation of women in Capital City. One that has been of great concern to Chief Arnook. When he arrives, I'm sure he will be very interested in hearing your plan. Our tribes cannot ignore our problems any longer."

Hakoda smiled, fighting the urge to do a fist pump. "No they cannot."

He had no idea the Northern Tribe had a similar issue with gender imbalance. That fact made his plan all the more perfect when adding in the desperate situation the unmarried women were in.

Hakoda ignored Pakku as he chattered on about his trip to the Fire Nation, thinking instead about the large task ahead of him. Despite the enormity of it all, he was anxious for Arnook's arrival. Anxious to get started. He hadn't talked with the chief since before they both were leaders of their tribes. Spirits, that was nearly twenty years ago, but regardless Hakoda was sure Arnook would agree to the arrangement. In the distant past, the two sister tribes had always helped each other out in dire situations.

And this was definitely one of them.

水水水

_"I will not hide like a coward while Dad and Kenji are out there fighting!"_

_Kita's protests echoed off the walls of her city's ice caves. The walls were supposed to protect, but she felt more like their prisoner. Frantically, she searched for a way out, clawing at the maze of walls that had been sealed up so she could help her family, but no matter which direction she turned, she hit a dead end. She could hear the explosions of the Fire Nation attack in the distance. Could feel the mortars vibrate the ice beneath her feet. Her hands throbbed so badly, she thought they would burst. She cried and wept, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get out._

_The walls gave way and crumbled, and she was outside of the caves running next to one of the canals as more fiery detonations rocked her city. She needed to find her father and brother immediately. Her hands demanded it. Charred bodies lie lifeless in the streets, their blood soaking into the blue Water Tribe clothing they wore, turning the material a dark indigo. Dead. They were all dead._

_All of a sudden, Kita found herself next to her brother as they crouched on the snow in front of their father. Kenji was crying. There was more blood. Dad's blood. The crimson liquid was everywhere, freezing solid as it spread over the ice all around them. Over and over Kita tried to heal the gaping wound in her father's chest, her falling tears mixing with his spent blood. But it was no use. She was too late._

_Kita looked up at her father's face to tell him she was sorry for failing him. Instead saw him. _

_The man from her vision. _

_Dead_...

Kita bolted up from her sleep, her body dripping in a cold sweat. Seeing the Fire Nation in her city again had brought on another nightmare. After taking a few minutes to catch her breath and shake off the dream, she got up to fix herself some tea.

Trying not to wake her brother, she crept into the kitchen and quietly brewed some chamomile tea—an act that had become a nightly tradition for her as of late. Falling asleep after dreaming of _him_ again usually proved impossible and she usually needed the calming effects of the tea to help ease her back into sleep. When the brew was done, she poured it into a thick porcelain mug, her hands shaky from the pain and her nerves. As she watched the pale liquid slosh all over the counter, everything became too much. She put the teapot down and began to cry.

"This is hopeless," she muttered as she slid to the floor. "You can't do this."

Earlier that night, Chief Arnook had thrown quite a bash honoring their warriors' homecoming. The whole city had attended, and even the Fire Nation soldiers from the messenger ship had come. Kita had checked them all out, but to her disappointment, none of them was the man she was looking for. She'd been so sure her mystery man would've been among them.

Kita wiped the tears from her face, wincing from the stab of fire in her hands as she did, and rose from the floor to finish pouring her tea. She took her cup back to her bedroom and wrapped herself up in her fur blanket, sipping her tea in silence. Across the hall, she could hear her brother snoring and smiled. She usually hated his nighttime noises, which sounded like a war was being waged in his room, but tonight she relished it.

When she'd downed the last of her tea, she rose and went to her brother's room to check on him, just because she could. It had been two days since he returned and she still hadn't gotten used to the fact that he was back.

Kita sighed as she stared at him, slumbering peacefully—or as peaceful as Kenji could get as his snores shook the walls. Same old Kenji. Noisy and persistent and annoying as ever.

Since his return, he'd questioned her repeatedly about the man she'd alluded to on his ship. She'd given nothing away—not about her hands or the mystery man. A few weeks ago, Kita had craved his advice, but now was hesitant to tell Kenji of her problems. He brother harbored a deep hatred for the Fire Nation after what happened with their father, and Kita feared he'd force her to disregard the Spirits' wishes and let her mystery man die. She was thankful she'd hesitated to tell him because now that a way to the Fire Nation had presented itself, she knew exactly what she needed to do.

She tip-toed over to kiss him on the cheek, already regretting breaking his heart.

"Good-bye, Kenji."

水水水


	6. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

水水水

Kita had never seen anything like it. Instead of waterbenders, metal pipes carried water to the immense cast iron bath tub she stood in front of._ By the Spirits themselves, the water is even heated! And all this on a Fire Navy ship!_

Slipping off her midnight blue silk robe Kenji had brought back to her as a gift, she stepped into the tub and slowly sank down into the water, letting out a satisfied sigh as the warmness engulfed her. A girl could get used to this. Although she was badly in need of a wash, she instead laid her head back against the edge of the tub and closed her eyes. The past few weeks had been almost unbearable...

After she had kissed her brother goodbye and packed her things, she wrote him a note briefly explaining why she was leaving and left it on her bed. She'd said nothing about who she needed to heal, just that her hands needed her to go to the Fire Nation. Her brother always slept in late, so she was sure he wouldn't find her message until after she was long gone.

Then she'd stolen onto the Fire Navy ship that was docked just outside her city, a task that had been easier than she'd anticipated since all the soldiers were still snoozing from the party the night before. Kita had found a place to hide where she was sure no one would go—the prison hold below deck. This was where she'd spent the last two weeks, which had seemed like an eternity.

Night after night, she'd slumbered on the cold metal floor with nothing but a meager sleep sack for cushioning. And day after day, she sat quiet and bored, chomping on tough seal jerky for meals, which had fast become her most hated food. Occasionally, late at night after most the crew was asleep, she'd venture out to see if she could scrounge up something more interesting from the galley, which was usually just bread and water.

Oh, but during the day, Chief Arnook was eating well. She'd been tempted by the alluring aromas of his meals a number of times, but hadn't once dared to give away her cover, no matter how much her stomach rumbled.

It was during one of her late night ventures that she found the bathing room she was currently enjoying, and after two weeks of taking quick sponge baths, she deserved it.

She scrubbed jasmine scented shampoo into her hair as the first part of her indulgence. Of all her features, her hair was definitely her favorite. Her encounter with the Spirits had not only granted her precognitive healing abilities, but had also left her auburn-colored hair tainted with hints of golden blonde—an unusual color for Water Tribe peoples. The stark difference of her hair color compared to the typical dark brown and black shades of her peers always managed to garner attention, though Kita was tired of it. At times like this—when she was forced to stowaway on a foreign ship to an equally foreign land just to relieve her pain—Kita wished she could be as normal as everyone else.

As she rinsed her long strands, her mind drifted to the unknown man in her vision. Her hands, of course, still throbbed for him, but she'd found that by visualizing his face, momentarily the ache would fade away. Thrilled by this new discovery, Kita had pictured him in her mind a lot lately, and in ways only a wife should think of her husband. Each time after doing so, her body would ache in other places, and her naughty hands had taken over, pleasuring herself to orgasms so loud she thought the entire ship could hear her. She had no idea how just once glimpse of a man could arouse her so much, but it did. Just thinking about him now had her hand drifting beneath the water and between her legs

"Spirits, what is this man doing to me?" she asked the empty bathing room as she slid a finger inside her virgin passage.

A rattle of the door handle then a jingle of keys jerked Kita from her fantasies. Jumping up and out of the tub, she dashed to pick up her robe, but was a few seconds too late. She froze when a large Fire Nation soldier threw open the door, and stepped into the bathing room with his mouth agape.

"Well, well, what have we here? A stowaway?" His gaze raked over her entire body. "And a very, _very _pretty one at that."

She tried to cover herself with her waist-length hair, though it wouldn't do her much good. The man had already seen everything and was salivating like an arctic wolf over a fresh kill.

His grey eyes appeared just as feral as they gawked at her nakedness. "I _should_ turn you in, but I don't think I will."

Kita sighed, though she had a feeling she wasn't free to go. "Really?"

"Really," he growled, stepping closer. "In fact, I'd like to make you a deal."

She had a pretty good idea what kind of 'deal' this man had in mind. "Oh, and just what would this 'deal' include?" she snapped back with as much dignity as she could afford, considering she was nude.

"For the remainder of the trip, you and that hot little body of yours will be mine. You will stay in _my_ room, and will do exactly _what_ I want, _when_ I want." He grinned, seeming confident of his primordial idea as hand fell to his crotch and began stroking his erection.

Kita raised an eyebrow at him. "And what do I get out of it, besides the inconvenient pleasure of your company?" _And that miniscule penis?_

"I won't rat you out. When we get to the Fire Nation, you can sneak off the ship. No one needs to know a thing. Except for you... and me," the man stated in a gruff whisper as he stooped to pick up her robe from the floor and rubbed it against his face.

"And if I say no?" she asked, fully intending to because this man was an absolute pig.

"I won't accept no for an answer." Pig Soldier gave her an evil grin that sent chills up her spine and started towards her.

Kita quickly calculated her options and decided to fight. "I didn't come all this way to become some sailor's whore."

Putting her right arm behind her back, she pulled some water out of the bathtub and quickly formed a water whip. Before Pig Soldier could react, she struck out at his legs, knocking him flat on his ass.

"You little bitch!"

Ignoring his curse, she yanked her robe from his hands and tore out the door. She heard a few more explicatives from Pig Soldier as she sprinted down the narrow hallway, throwing on her robe as she did so. His footsteps echoed off the metal walls of the passage as he chased after her. Fright took hold of her when he announced her presence to the rest of the ship.

"_Stowaway!_"

Kita had no choice now but to find Chief Arnook, the sooner the better. He would be angry that she'd sneaked aboard, but at least he'd protect her. As she darted up the stairs and onto the deck of the ship, she heard more men's voices as they left their rooms to see what the ruckus was about. If the rest of the Fire Nation soldiers were as perverted as the first one, she was in some real trouble. She'd have to fight them all or be raped.

She pulled some water from her still dripping hair and made two long water whips, one in each hand and assumed a fighting stance, her liquid weapons crossed in front of her in defense. A shivered racked her body, partially from the stiff sea breeze, but mostly from nervousness. She'd never fought more than one man before. The sun began to peek over the horizon of the ocean as she waited for her pursuers. Hopefully Arnook would be awake soon, but she had no time to find him now.

About a dozen men came topside less than a minute later in various stages of undress, appearing quite amused to find out that their stowaway was really a half-naked woman ready to defend herself. As their stares traveled nearly identical paths as the first man's had, Kita realized that, in her haste to get away from Pig Soldier, she'd forgotten to fasten her robe. She might as well be completely nude.

"Lady, I think you're on the wrong ship," one soldier said with a smile that looked a bit too friendly for Kita's tastes.

"No, she's on the right one, all right," said another as his eyes groped her body.

"Touch me and you will regret it," Kita warned, hoping she sounded more intimidating than she felt.

The men all laughed in unison as they began to surround her like sharks.

"Better watch out. She's a feisty one," teased Pig Soldier. "I say we all share her and teach her a lesson in manners." He stroked his tiny cock again in emphasis.

_Manners! That man is not a pig. He is shit from a pig!_ And he was definitely going down for that comment. Kita swung her right whip around and struck half the men across their ankles, knocking them down. Not taking time to rejoice in her victory, she continued to turn her body in a counterclockwise circle, downing the rest of the men with her left whip.

She smiled in triumph as groans and curses came from the beaten soldiers. "I can assure you, there's a whole lot more where that came from."

"What on earth is going on here?" a familiar male voice questioned from behind her.

"Kita, what kind of trouble have you gotten into this time?" teased another, even more familiar voice.

Kenji's.

Cursing under her breath, Kita dropped her whips and fumbled to tie her robe. When she turned to face her brother, she noticed neither of the men, however, looked too surprised to see her.

"I was wondering when you would be discovered." Arnook turned to Kenji and held out his hand. "You owe me three silver pieces, I'm afraid."

Kenji sighed and then dug in his pocket to pull out the money in question.

Kita's mouth fell open in shock. "You two took _bets_ on me?"

"Of course we did," Kenji said as he dropped three silver coins into Arnook's palm. "We didn't think you'd make it this far without being caught, but I guess we underestimated you, Sis."

She glared at her brother. "I don't believe this! You knew I was on this ship the _whole_ _time_, aware that I was sleeping down in the prison hold, instead of a nice bed?" She gestured towards the sailors, who had just gotten to their feet. "Those men could have raped me just now!"

When her brother shot a hateful glare at the soldiers, Arnook put a hand on his chest to stop any retaliation before it happened. "You have the Spirits—and your fighting skills—to thank that they didn't, although I _will_ have the ship's captain discipline his men accordingly for their unacceptable behavior."

Kita had a feeling Arnook had said that more for her brother's sake than for hers.

Still, Kenji continued to stare down the soldiers, his ice-blue eyes full of rage. "Is what my sister said true?"

Pig Shit Soldier had the gall to look innocent and shrugged. "We had no idea who she was, sir. And she _was_ naked."

"I don't care what she was wearing. My sister's current state of dress does not give you the right to molest her. Don't even think about touching her again." He got in Pig Shit Soldier's face and grabbed him by the collar with both hands, lifting him a foot off the deck. "If you do, my water whips will be far less merciful. I promise you this."

"Y-y-yes, sir."

Kita smiled at the terror spreading over Pig Shit Soldier's face as Kenji dropped him. At six-foot-four with muscles to match his size, her brother could be quite intimidating, and had the bending prowess to back it up.

Grumbling to themselves about rude waterbenders and never knowing anything that happened on their ship, the sailors headed back below deck. Her brother's face softened when they'd disappeared. "Arnook, I still think you should've told everyone on board about Kita, or at least the captain. I hate to think of what could've happened had we not interrupted."

"I do as well, but your sister did something that is against our tribe's laws. No woman is allowed at sea without a male escort, you know that. And these past few weeks, this morning included, have been her punishment."

"Rape is a pretty cruel punishment, don't you think?" Kita countered.

Arnook turned to Kita, his eyes compassionate. "Yes, it is. But I honestly didn't think it would happen. Kenji and I have been keeping close tabs on you. I didn't realize that you would venture out of that prison hold."

"Well, I did. I'm not a coward." Why was she always trying to prove this? Why couldn't women be treated the same as men?

"You are not at the North Pole anymore," Arnook said, as if reading her thoughts. "Unspeakable things can happen to a woman at sea on a ship full of lonely sailors. Did you not realize that?"

"Of course I did—" _Sort of._ "—but I had to come. He..." She cut herself short, not wanting to explain the story of her hands to him. Out of all the people at the North Pole, Arnook was the last person she wanted to tell.

"Kita," Kenji said, looking sheepish. "I told Arnook about your gift and him showed your note. He knows why you had to come."

Kita glanced at Arnook, whose face was devoid of emotion. "Are you angry with me?"

Arnook shook his head. "Just a hurt that you never told me and that I had to find out like this. The tribe could have used your talent so many times. Your father..." Arnook stopped himself, and she knew why. His best friend had withheld an important piece of information from him. "He knew this, didn't he?"

"He did," Kita and Kenji said in unison.

Arnook face turned pale. "Spirits, he should have told me."

Kita embraced her chief, a man who'd been like an uncle to her. "Please don't be upset. Dad didn't want to make a big deal about my gift and attract attention. He was scared that if word somehow got out to the rest of the world, I'd be taken away." Kita pulled away and showed Arnook her hands. "Just because Dad didn't tell you, doesn't mean I haven't been using these to save lives. I _have_. Since I was eight years old."

Arnook grasped her wrists, studying her hands. "They look so normal."

Kita flinched when he traced her palm with his index finger, but didn't draw away. Arnook deserved this explanation. "They do, but right now they hurt so bad I could cry."

Then he asked the question Kita didn't want to answer.

"Did they hurt for your father?"

Kita couldn't meet his eyes. "Yes."

Arnook dropped her hands and moved over to the ship's railing, gazing out to sea. The wind whipped the braids in his black hair around him, making him look like a regal lion. And a proud leader.

Kita joined him, looking out on the blue ocean speckled with little islands. "I told him he was next, but he wouldn't listen. If he hadn't stuck me with all of the other women in the ice caves that day..." Tears stung her eyes as visions of what happened that day replayed in her head. "I keep wishing that if I could only go back in time, maybe I could change his mind. If I just fought him a little more, he'd still be alive. I could have saved him."

Arnook turned to her, surprising her when tears shone in his own eyes. "Kita, I'm not blaming you for your father's death. I just wish that he... that _you_ would've trusted me better."

Kita felt as low as the buffalo-yak dung her Grandma used to make her scoop. "Spirits, I'm so sorry for never telling you. And I'm sorry for sneaking away like this. I didn't mean to go against our tribe's laws. I swear, as soon as I find whoever this man is and heal him, you can punish me however you—"

"You mean you don't even know who this man is?" Kenji interrupted from behind her. "I assumed he was one of the warriors on Pakku's boat. Or Hahn."

"No, it isn't one of them," Kita answered softly, and then began her story on how long her hands had hurt her and the vision she'd been shown at the Spirit Oasis. Conveniently, she left out the part about being attracted to a foreigner she'd never met and the lustful thoughts she had about him.

After she finished, her brother was staring at her in shock. He turned to Arnook. "I can see why Kita had to come. This has never happened to her before—her hands hurting for an unknown person from across the world. Spirits... this is serious."

The chief closed his eyes and put his hands to his temples. "But a man from the Fire Nation? I don't understand it at all."

Kita cupped his elbows, wincing at the pain. She badly needed her gauze. "I don't understand all of it myself, and I've been living with this gift for nearly twenty years."

Arnook took a deep breath then opened his eyes. "We should be arriving at the Fire Nation capital tomorrow. After we're settled, I'll do whatever it takes to help you find this man so you can save him. If you and your brother are correct, then what is happening is something we cannot ignore. We _must _obey the Spirits."

水水水


	7. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Chapter 4 Part 1**

水水水

Hakoda couldn't recall the last time he had experienced a day this beautiful.

Whistling to himself, he and his two children strolled through the Fire Nation market district. Colorful shops and stalls lined the narrow brick street, selling just about any kind of wares one could possibly want, while the smells of various fruits, meats and breads from street side vendors mingled in the air, teasing the nose and tempting the tongue. Clouds had moved in during the afternoon, obscuring the blistering summer sun, beckoning the residents of the capital out of their shady hideaways to socialize with their neighbors. He smiled as children darted through the crowd, laughing and playing without care. Despite his feelings toward the once-hostile nation, he had to admit this place was growing on him.

He'd enjoyed spending this past month in the Fire Nation with Sokka and Katara. Not only had they gone on many outings like the one they were enjoying today, but he and his kids had also caught up with lost time, staying up until midnight most nights talking, playing games, and just enjoying being a family again. Somewhere during the course of the month, he discovered that his kids weren't his babies anymore. They had grown up.

When he'd left them nearly three years ago, Hakoda never in his wildest dreams thought his children would discover the Avatar Aang, the world's final hope for peace, near their home. But they had, and had befriended the Avatar, traveled the world with the boy, helping him to train and end the war. He felt like the luckiest father on earth to have such incredible kids.

"Oh! I have to go in there!" Katara's exclamation interrupted his thoughts.

Hakoda saw his son roll his eyes at his sister's frivolity. "Dad, I'm starved. How long is this going to take?"

"I am too, Sokka. I'm sure your sister will make up her mind soon. She has to." Hakoda winked. "She's been in just about every shop in the city."

Despite his own growing impatience—and hunger—he smiled at his daughter's excitement. Tomorrow night, Fire Lord Iroh was throwing a huge ball in honor of his nephew Zuko's seventeenth birthday and Katara wanted to pick out a new dress to impress him. Hakoda still couldn't believe his daughter was old enough now to have a boyfriend—and a Fire Nation prince one at that.

As Katara dashed in to try on another dress, Hakoda and his son headed toward a nearby weaponry shop to browse while they waited. As they entered, Sokka's eyes lit up when he spied an antique Fire Nation scimitar. Hakoda chuckled to himself as his son scampered off to try it out. Now Katara would be rolling her eyes.

Watching his son pick up weapon after weapon, Hakoda couldn't help but laugh again as he remembered the first time Sokka had tried to use a boomerang. He'd been just eight winters then. After Hakoda had shown him a few times how to throw the whalebone piece properly, Sokka tossed it into the wind, somehow managing to whack Bato in the back of the head with it. The poor man had a bump the size of a snow goose egg for a week. After years of practice, though, Sokka had gotten the hang of the weapon and was now able to throw it even better than many of the adult men of his tribe.

Hakoda had given that same boomerang to his son the day he had left the South Pole to enter the war those long years ago. Sokka still carried the weapon, along with an impressive sword the teen had forged himself. As he continued watched his son try on an impressive pair of Fire Nation gauntlets, a melancholy tear came to his eye.

_He is nearly a man now, and just like me when I was his age... brave and adventurous and ready to take on the world._

In some ways, Sokka would. After the Gathering of Leaders concluded, Hakoda and his children would be parting ways once again. Sokka and Katara had plans with the Avatar to travel to the Earth Kingdom about a rumor of possible airbenders, a race thought to have been wiped out a century ago courtesy of the Fire Nation. His kids also planned to help Aang restore a few Air Temples, which had been left in ruins after the initial attacks. So much needed to be done now that this war was finally over and his children wanted to be a part of it.

Hakoda was so proud of them both, though they wouldn't be at the South Pole for his homecoming. His kids had assured him they would be home shortly after, but Hakoda knew they would be far too busy. And after the adventures his kids have had this past year, he couldn't blame them for not wanting to return home, anyway. The South Pole was far from exciting.

"There you are. I've been looking for you guys for hours now," a familiar voice rumbled from behind him.

Hakoda glanced towards the doorway of the shop to see Bato's tall figure framed inside it, an attractive raven-haired Fire Nation woman latched onto his injured arm. Thanks to those scars, his friend had become quite the ladies' man as of late.

"What's going on?" Hakoda half-hoped that whatever his friend needed was something serious and not another attempt to fix him up. He was growing tired of telling Bato no all the time. "Or do I want to know?"

"Oh, I think you do. Chief Arnook has finally arrived." Then the large warrior grinned. "And you should see who he brought with him."

水水水

"Admit it, Kita. You came all this way just to see me," Hahn teased for what seemed the hundredth time that afternoon.

"In your dreams, pretty boy," Kita taunted the ebony-haired young man as she stepped out onto the tree-lined veranda that separated the two Fire Nation guesthouses.

"Oh, but what nice dreams they are." He gave her a sly wink. "Maybe I can tell you about them sometime."

The Northern Water Tribe men had been overjoyed at the arrival of their chief, Kenji and Kita earlier this afternoon—Hahn especially. The boy was incorrigible.

Last year, Mina admitted to Kita—during another one of their afternoon tea and pastry sessions—that Hahn once had a crush on her before he'd gotten engaged to their chief's daughter, Yue. The revelation had come as a shock to Kita since she'd never noticed anything out of the ordinary with Mina's brother before. Yeah, he'd flirted with her, but he flirted with _every_ girl at the North Pole—single, married or otherwise. But after Yue's tragic death last winter, she began to wonder if Hahn had set his sights on her as a replacement.

Suffering from multiple injuries he'd acquired in the raid, Hahn was bedridden for months after the attack. Kita was placed in charge of nursing him back to health, which greatly helped in taking her mind off her father's death. At first, everything seemed the same with Hahn, but as the days passed, Hahn's playful teasing rose to new, more intimate levels. He began to touch her whenever he had the chance, and often hinted around at her becoming his wife. She managed to avoid his advances, using the excuse of her dad's passing for not wanting to marry. Then, not long after Hahn had recuperated, he and the rest of the warriors left for the war, taking the heat off the issue.

But now that Hahn was around her again, he seemed more persistent than ever. The boy was nice to look at—very nice in fact—but Kita was twenty-six winters where he was only eighteen. A bit too young for her tastes. Plus as Mina's little brother, Kita had changed his diapers when he was a baby and had watched him grow up. Hahn was too much like family to Kita for her to think of him as a husband.

Shaking her head at Hahn's innuendo, she settled down beneath one of many cherry trees growing over the veranda that had been built between two Fire Nation guesthouses. The Northern Water Tribe men had been staying in one of the stone two-story houses since their arrival a few weeks ago, and now Kita, Kenji and Arnook were to sleep there as well. The guesthouse on the other side of the veranda was nearly identical to hers and had acted as a temporary home to the Southern Water Tribe men since their release from a Fire Nation prison a month back.

Casting an admiring glance at the dozens of handsome warriors around her, Kita leaned back against the smooth bark of the tree as she sipped her juice, made from a fruit she'd never seen before this day. The men had called it a moon peach and told her they were a delicious rarity, so she'd squeezed some juice from a few of orange and blue fruits earlier using her bending skills.

A few men from the Southern Tribe shot coy smiles her way. A few others gave her not-so-coy ones. Hahn winked at her one more time. A blush rose to her cheeks at all the unaccustomed attention, so she closed her eyes, continuing to listen to the two sister tribes exchange war stories and catch up on lost time. After her long journey, she was finally able to relax, though she was sure her hands—and Arnook—wouldn't let her rest for too long.

She listened as one of the Southern tribesmen told the tale of when they'd been imprisoned after the now infamous 'Day of Black Sun' invasion. The warriors were proud of their attempt to overthrow the previous Fire Lord Ozai, though in the end they'd failed. No resistance before them had gotten as far into the Fire Nation capital as they'd done. It had been quite a feat.

After their capture that day, their leader, Chief Hakoda, had been taken to a maximum security prison elsewhere in the Fire Nation. With the help of his son and the once-banished Fire Prince, Hakoda had escaped. Another impossible accomplishment, since the prison was located in the middle of a boiling volcanic lake and was touted as inescapable.

Even more amazing was the story of the chief returning to the Fire Nation capital to rescue his men, using a giant Fire Nation airship as their getaway. Over and over the Southern Water Tribe men praised the brave and fearless leader for his efforts, even if he wasn't present to hear the glowing admirations. The more Kita heard about the chief, the more anxious she grew to meet him. Between what she'd been told from the tribesmen and Arnook, he sounded like a great man.

"I'd love to taste some more of your juice."

"What?" Kita opened her eyes to see Hahn waving his empty cup in the air and smirking slyly at his double entendre. With an over-exaggerated sigh, she rose from the ground, with the intent to give him a taste of something different entirely. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you waited until I got comfortable just to say that. Or maybe you're just used to me spoiling you after that nose dive off the Fire Navy ship? If that's the case, I'd be happy to break your leg again and stick you back in bed."

Other than his face paling considerably, Hahn's composure never faltered. "As long as you'll join me, I'll be glad to suffer."

"Which means you'll have to eat my cooking again."

When Hahn crinkled his nose and visibly shivered, letting everyone know what he thought of her cooking, the entire veranda erupted in laughter.

"That's what I thought," Kita said with a smile of triumph.

"Yeah, Kita's cooking certainly knows a way _through _a man's heart," Kenji muttered with a snicker that turned into a full on belly laugh as all the men roared at her ineptitude in the kitchen.

"Damn, I'd forgotten how much fun teasing you could be," Hahn said as he handed Kita the empty porcelain pitcher she'd prepared the last batch of juice in.

Kita jerked it out of his hands, beginning to think that coming here was a bad idea. "Don't give what you can't take in return, pretty boy. I don't play nice."

"Just like you did yesterday on the ship?" Kenji once again interrupted with a snort.

Kita was mortified as he then began enlightening the tribesmen with her embarrassing encounter on the Fire Navy ship. He left out the reason why she'd stowed away, but made damned sure everyone knew that she'd come here without permission, _and_ that she'd engaged seven Fire Nation sailors in only her bathrobe. Kita knew her brother was only trying to punish her for forcing him to leave Mina again by poking fun, though he _had_ been as upset by the soldier's near-rape as she. Of course, the water tribesmen laughed at her bathrobe adventure, but Kita didn't find it amusing in the slightest.

"You men are impossible." Trying her best to remain in control of her emotions, Kita turned to head inside so she could make Hahn's juice, now thankful for the request. It was the perfect excuse to get away from all this testosterone.

"But if we weren't impossible, we would not be men," a masculine voice as smooth as silk spoke from behind her.

Her self-control slipping, Kita turned to see who the newcomer was, prepared to tell him that his gender was no excuse for behaving like a randy heathen. But as she faced him, she was struck speechless.

He wasn't dressed in Fire Nation crimson, but Water Tribe blue, yet there was no mistaking those sapphire eyes that stirred her soul and the enchanting smile forming beneath those full lips—ones she often saw in her fantasies as they kissed every inch of her body.

"Impossible." And with that, Kita dropped the pitcher.

水水水


	8. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Chapter 4 Part 2**

水水水

The laughter died as the woman's pitcher exploded all over the veranda. All eyes were drawn to her as she stood there among the shattered pieces, staring at Hakoda as if he were a ghost.

Bato had been right.

She _was_ beautiful, not only in the way she looked, but in _who_ she was. A Water Tribe female—the first one Hakoda had seen, other than his daughter, in almost three years. Seeing this woman was like a breath of fresh air after a long stay inside a stale prison cell.

Unusual yet captivating streaks of gold blazed a trail through her russet hair, which enhanced her pale blue eyes. The intricate plait she'd drawn her hair into hung over her shoulder, the end falling between generous breasts his cock took full notice of. Hakoda imagined that if her hair was down, the strands must surely reach all the way to her gracefully curved hips he was now eying.

His mind conjured up another image, one of her lying naked over him with her hair fanned out over his bare chest. He envisioned her brushing her lush lips over his nipples, then his stomach, and then even lower toward his aching shaft, her hair trailing behind her like—

Her soft voice intruded on his fantasy. "You...you're...Water Tribe?"

"Yes," was all he could mutter to the odd question. After all, he _was _wearing the same colors as she.

Her eyebrows drew together as she studied his clothing. "But I don't understand."

"Kita, meet Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe," Hakoda heard Chief Arnook announce somewhere off to his left, but he didn't dare take his eyes off this woman to greet his old friend just yet.

"You're _the_ Chief Hakoda?" she asked, the same puzzled look still on her face.

"Yes," Hakoda repeated.

"And the leader of the Southern Water Tribe."

"Yes." Though at the moment, he sounded more like an idiot than a leader.

The bewilderment dissipated from her expression. "Now I see."

But Hakoda didn't see anything except confusion. Confusion and a woman he wanted to get to know a hell of a lot better. As soon as the thought had risen to the forefront of his brain, he got his chance.

Slowly, almost cautiously, Kita moved towards him, bringing closer the scent of jasmine mingled with her own personal scent. Spirits, she smelled good. Like a field of exotic flowers in the springtime. She lifted her hands, which Hakoda noticed here shaking and wrapped with some kind of white gauzy material, and placed them palm down on his chest. Unexpected shivers of lust rocketed throughout his body, hardening his cock and forcing a small sigh from his lips. Hakoda assumed she heard it, because then her lips curled into a sultry smile as she looked up at him with eyes sparkling with what, oddly, looked like relief.

"I can't begin to tell you how happy I am to finally meet you, Chief Hakoda." She took her hands off his chest and extended her right one towards him. "I'm Kita."

Hakoda stared at her bandaged, outstretched hand. She wanted to exchange a warrior's handshake, a gesture most unusual for a woman. At the moment he didn't care about protocol, though, and gently grasped her forearm in his right hand. Anything to keep touching her.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you too, Kita." Hakoda slid his hand down her forearm until her hand rested in his and brought her exposed fingertips to his lips.

"Spirits," she whispered as she visibly trembled.

When a wolf whistle broke the silence, Hakoda let her hand go, feeling his face flush in embarrassment. _Good going, Hakoda_. He'd been so entranced by this woman's beauty and her cryptic statements that he'd completely forgotten his kids, best friend, and all the water tribesmen were watching him. The slap Bato gave his shoulder as he passed indicated that at least he approved.

"It's been a long time, old friend," Arnook's voice boomed as he stepped forward to greet Hakoda in an arm shake followed by an embrace. Over Arnook's shoulder, Hakoda saw Kita move away as she began picking up the pieces of her broken pitcher.

"Yes, it has been a long time," Hakoda agreed with a smile. "Too long. We have much to talk about."

"That we do, old friend, that we do, and I'm looking forward to it." Arnook waved a man over to them for another introduction—the one who'd been telling the story Kita seemed to disapprove of when Hakoda first arrived on the veranda. "This is Kenji, one of my best waterbenders and Kita's twin brother. They both arrived with me just a few hours ago."

Kenji shook Hakoda's arm firmly. Almost too firmly. The russet-haired man was built like a Fire Nation tank. "It's an honor to meet you Chief Hakoda. I've heard many things about you over the years from Arnook."

Hakoda liked the man already. "The honor is mine. I trust everything you heard was good?"

"More than good, actually," Kenji said with a smile as Arnook excused himself to go talk to Sokka and Katara, who knew the chief from a trip they made to the North Pole last winter. "So did you really escape from that prison like they're saying? From the way you're men have been talking about you, I'm beginning to think you're a god," he asked when his chief was out of earshot.

"Far from it. The escape was more about luck than anything, and I couldn't have done it without my son and his friends. They did the hard work." Hakoda noticed Kita had paused by the pitcher pieces and was listening in to the conversation. She blushed when he caught her staring at him and averted her attention back to her mess. "Your sister... I assume she came along with you and Arnook as a healer?" Before the raids took the last of Hakoda's female benders, it was common practice to bring a healer along for long sea voyages. "She _is _a healer, right?" _Please say yes_.

"Oh, yeah, she's here to heal," Kenji bit out, looking annoyed. "Too bad it has to be here."

"Kenji! Enough," Arnook cut in before anything more could be said. "Hahn wants to speak with you."

"Sure thing, Chief. Pardon me," Kenji said as he left Hakoda alone and, once more, in confusion.

What in the Great Spirits was going on here? From what he'd heard when he walked in on the story of Kita's scuffle on her voyage here, Hakoda gathered she'd stowed away on her chief's escort to get into the Fire Nation, and was not invited like Arnook had inferred. Her reason why was a mystery. And what was up with all the obscure statements Kita, Kenji and even Arnook were making?

Determined to find out more, Hakoda strode over to Kita and her mess. Crouching down next to her, he picked up a piece of the broken pitcher. "Let me help since I fear this was partially my fault. I didn't mean to scare you earlier."

"Oh, I don't scare that easily, but thanks. No one else seems to be willing to help." She looked up at him and smiled. "Not that I mind." Her fingers accidentally gazed his as they grabbed onto the same shard of white ceramic. Or was it an accident? "And this wasn't your fault at all, though I probably should be more careful handling pottery in your presence."

Like a teenager with a first crush, Hakoda's heart skipped a beat. He hadn't enjoyed being flirted with like this in years. Despite the apprehension he felt at getting involved with another women, he had to get to know this one.

"Listen, my friend and I have a whole pot of sea prunes peeled and ready to go. Would you like help me with a Southern Water Tribe specialty?"

Kita gave him a funny look. "You _did _hear my brother's comment about my cooking?"

"I did."

She smiled. "Then I'd love to."

水水水

"Mmm... those are really good, Hakoda." Kita handed Hakoda the spoon she'd used to sample his specialty, and her favorite dish—stewed sea prunes. As she'd done the entire time they'd cooked, Kita made sure to casually sweep her fingers over his as he took it from her. Within seconds, the pain was gone and she tried to hide her relief. "My dad used to make sea prunes exactly like that."

He raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Impossible. This is a secret family recipe."

She chuckled and shook her head. The man was just too cute. "Not anymore. I saw every bit of what you just did."

"I guess you're right." He turned to his friend, Bato, who'd also been helping to cook the rare ocean vegetable. "You know what that means, Bato."

"Yep, now that she knows your secret, she has to come back to the South Pole with us." Bato winked at her. "Sorry, Kita, it's standard procedure. No offense."

"You guys are insane." And she couldn't remember the last time she'd had more fun with strangers. In fact, the men's playful antics had her wishing she could go to the South Pole with them. With the exception of Kenji, the men of her tribe were not nearly as entertaining as these two. "I assume kidnapping innocent women is commonplace for you both?"

"As well as the not so innocent. We're wanted men all over the Earth Kingdom," Bato answered with a cocky grin.

"Then I shall demand my reward now, wanted man," a female voice purred.

Kita turned to see the lady Bato had arrived with earlier standing in the doorway, wearing a dress that showed more cleavage than Kita would ever dream of displaying in public and a scheming smile to boot.

Bato mirrored one of his own at the raven-haired beauty. "Excuse me for a few minutes. I have a few 'rewards' I need to take care of before dinner."

"And after," the woman added as Bato crossed the kitchen and joined her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he led her into the hall. Kita could hear them giggling over something about rope as they headed up the stairs.

Kita was a virgin but she knew what they were going up there for and blushed at the realization. She turned her gaze to Hakoda, who wasn't looking at where his friend had gone, but at her. When their eyes met, he gave her that same smile she'd seen in the Spirit Pool two weeks ago.

"Impossible," she whispered, the ongoing theme of the evening.

"We _are _but men."

Pushing her fascination with his mouth far away, she smiled back. She was just here to heal him. That was it. Nothing more. "Men who can whip up a mean batch of sea prunes. But you don't have to worry about me stealing your secrets. Kenji was right. I can't cook."

"I thought he was just kidding."

"No, I'm pretty much a disaster where food preparation is concerned."

"Cooking's the first thing the girls learn from their mothers in our tribe." He dipped a wooden ladle into the stew and brought some of the brown liquid to his lips.

"That's the way it is in my tribe too." Her attraction to his lips returned as he tasted and she couldn't help staring. "My mom died when I was an infant so I never got the chance to learn, and I think I annoyed my Grandma too much to have her wanting me in her house, much less her kitchen."

He lowered the ladle from his mouth, which had formed into a frown. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"No, don't be. I never knew her." Spotting a drop of stew that had dribbled down onto Hakoda's beard, Kita reached for a towel hanging by the sink. "But my father always said she could make the best stewed sea prunes in town. That's how Dad learned how to make them so good." Kita chuckled. "In fact, he used to call it a family secret too."

"He sounds like a man I'd like to meet, then."

Tingles shot through her at the implication that Hakoda wanted to meet her father. Too bad that could never happen. Dad was gone and Hakoda was married. Still, Kita enjoyed the fantasy enough not to bother correcting him that her father had passed too. "You both would get along perfectly. Hold still for a second."

Lifting the towel to his chin, she dabbed away the mess in his beard. As she did, the pain in her hands returned and she ran her index finger along his chin, trying to make it seem accidental. Again the ache faded, but this time she forgot to hide her sigh of relief.

Hakoda grabbed her wrist as soon as the noise left her lips, his heat flaring in his eyes. Kita assumed it was to tell her to stop, and she couldn't blame him for wanting that. She had to look like the world's biggest flirt.

"I... I'm sorry," Kita stuttered as she stared up at him. He never seemed so large before in her fantasies. So virile. So... so incredibly sexy that she wanted to tell him everything and then beg him to take her here and now on the kitchen table, other tribesmen be damned.

But she didn't tell him everything and he didn't tell her to take a hike. Instead, he lowered the hand she had on his face to his heart, which was beating wildly beneath her palm, and moved closer. So close she heard his rapid breaths grazing her forehead, felt the brush of his knee as it slid between her thighs. So close that there was no mistaking the hot steel rod branding her stomach.

"I'm not," Hakoda whispered as he lowered his head to hers.

"Hey you two, is dinner ready? We're all starving out here."

Both Kita and Hakoda jumped when her brother—and his ravenous appetite—interrupted the moment.

Hakoda let go of her hand and moved back over to the stove like nothing happened. "Just a few more minutes, Kenji."

Kita glanced at Hakoda's back then over at Kenji, who stood in the doorway eying them both curiously. She knew she'd hear about what he'd just walked in on later. "You're starving? I'm the one who had to survive on old, disgusting, dried-up seal meat for two weeks, no thanks to you."

"Hey, now that was all your idea, Sis, remember? Spirits, you sure can hold a grudge."

"Just for that, I think I'll sit in here and polish the whole batch off all by myself." She grabbed the ladle from Hakoda hands as he was stirring.

"You wouldn't dare."

Kita's eyes narrowed. "And who won the sea prune eating contest during the last full moon festival?"

"Shit, you would." His attention briefly turned to the laughter resonating from the great room of the house. "Hakoda, don't let her touch my dinner."

"Don't worry. I won't." Hakoda grinned as Kenji hurried from the kitchen. "So, a sea prune eating contest, huh?"

"Three years running." Kita shook her head as she heard Kenji relate her threat to the rest of the group. "Spirits, is he annoying."

"That's what family is for, isn't it?" He took the ladle back from her. "If it makes you feel any better, my kids fight like that all the time. Worse, actually."

The mention of his children brought Kita back to their near-kiss. From the tales she'd heard earlier, she knew Hakoda and his men had been away from their homeland for nearly three years—an unbearably long amount of time for a man to be away from his wife. And she also knew that sailors often picked up women while in port for a quick romp to satisfy their desires. It would be foolish to assume that Hakoda didn't do the same, and that he hadn't been attempting to satisfy his desires with her just a few minutes ago. She _had_ come on rather strong.

Kita grimaced at the thought. His wife probably didn't know about any of it and never would.

"And what does their mother have to say about that?" she asked subtly, pretending not to care.

Darkness passed over his features. "Nothing anymore. She passed away eight years ago."

_Shit_. Kita mentally kicked herself for thinking Hakoda was a cheating husband, though part of her—the greedy part that wanted him to fuck her silly on the kitchen table—was elated he was available. She laid a hand on his arm in hopes to comfort him. "I'm so sorry. How?"

"A Fire Nation raid." He grew silent, not explaining anything more as he continued to stir, but he didn't have to. Kita knew exactly what Hakoda was going through.

"Hakoda, I was wondering—"

"These are ready to eat." He dropped the ladle into the stew and headed for the door. "I'm going to go get Bato off that woman of his and see if they can help serve this up."

"Um, okay." She watched him leave, stunned by the abrupt change in his personality. It was obvious he was still in pain and didn't want to talk about it. Now she understood why his eyes held so much sadness.

Shortly after Hakoda left the kitchen, Arnook entered, smiling when he noticed what was being cooked. "Following in your father's footsteps, I see."

"Trying to, but failing miserably." She chuckled at the nervous look her leader gave her. "Relax, Hakoda and Bato did all the cooking."

He sighed. "Thank goodness for that. You seemed to be having a good time in here last time I passed by. A really good time."

She ignored his devious grin and got right to the point. "Arnook, he's the one. Hakoda's the man I'm supposed to heal."

Arnook's jaw practically hit the floor. "I wondered why you were spending so much time around him. You are sure it's Hakoda?"

"I'm positive. My hands stopped hurting the moment I touched him. He's definitely the one." Though, now that she'd gotten to know him, she wished more than anything he wasn't. "But I have no idea why I saw him wearing Fire Nation clothes in my vision. That part makes no sense at all."

"Well, just to be safe, I want you to stay by Chief Hakoda's side day and night. The South Pole cannot afford to lose him. And don't say a word to him about this, either. Hakoda has enough on his plate as it is."

"I'll try not to."

"You need to do more than try, Kita. I want this kept confidential for now," he instructed, knowing her problem with holding secrets. "And I want you to sleep in his guesthouse instead of ours. The closer to Hakoda's room, the better."

Kita smiled. Now that she could do.

水水水


	9. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Chapter 5 Part 1**

水水水

It was no use. Hakoda couldn't sleep. Not when his body so was hard and aching with need, he felt ready to explode if he didn't find relief.

Throwing the sheet off him and rolling over onto his back, he slid his hand beneath his underwear and grasped his rigid cock. His eyes drifted shut as he pumped his flesh, all the while visualizing the woman who'd been in his thoughts all night long—Kita.

And the thoughts had been far from pure. Kita sitting naked on the kitchen table, her legs spread wide in invitation as she rubbed her breasts. Kita falling to her knees in front of him and sucking him off. Kita as she sank over his blood-engorged shaft, her sweet lips uttering his name as her wet heat slowly swallowed him, inch by agonizing inch.

Hakoda moaned at the mental images that never seemed to stop and sped up his strokes, knowing that no matter how many times he pleasured himself, his hand would never be what he really needed.

Groaning loudly, his orgasm exploded with such force he felt the liquid warmth of his cum as it landed on his chest. Damn, he hadn't come this hard in years, and this was the second time he'd jacked off to the fantasy of Kita since he'd gotten in bed. Knowing that just a parchment-thin wall separated her body from his, Hakoda had a feeling it wouldn't be the last. He leaned over and snatched his tunic from the floor, cleaning himself off with it as he thought about what happened earlier that evening.

Arnook had placed her in the room next to his with the excuse that the other guesthouse was full and that he didn't want Kita to sleep on the floor. Hakoda didn't buy it, but accepted Arnook's story anyway. He didn't mind having her in his house one bit.

But did he have to put her next door? There were plenty of other available guestrooms in this house. Arnook was up to something, Hakoda just knew it—and whatever it was had everything to do with Kita.

The moment Hakoda saw her drop the pitcher out on the veranda, he'd been drawn to her beyond explanation. Like there was some invisible some invisible rope connecting them, pulling them together. His heart cried out for her smile and he found himself doing anything just to see her flash it his way. His body, however, wanted nothing more than to carry her away and pound into her all night long until he had her screaming his name—and even then he'd still keep going. Hakoda never thought another woman could affect him on such a primal level like Kita had, and he barely knew her.

He'd gotten more acquainted with her while she helped him with dinner, finding out more about her, like the fact she couldn't cook and that she hated squid stew. The news of her mother's death had been upsetting enough to hear, but when Arnook mentioned that Kita's father had also died—in a Fire Nation raid, no less—it shook him more than he expected. Kita was an adult but she was still an orphan, and it broke Hakoda's heart to think of the position she was in. A girl, no matter what her age, needed her daddy. He assumed the memory of her father's passing must still be fresh in Kita's mind since she failed to mention it to Hakoda when they spoke of him.

When Hakoda asked about the cocky young Northern tribesman who hung around Kita all night like a buzzard-wasp over a rotting corpse, Arnook offered up that Kita was neither married nor betrothed to the boy. _Or_ to anyone else. The news had Hakoda secretly delighted. He had no intentions of marriage in mind, though he couldn't ignore little voice in his head—one sounding suspiciously like his mother—that kept reminding him Kita was a healer of obvious childbearing age, unmarried and without parents.

A noise grabbed his attention, one that sounded like a child crying. He stilled as his ears strained to hear more, and he soon realized the noise was Kita. _She must be dreaming_, he thought to himself, and it sounded like she was having an unpleasant dream. An overwhelming urge to rush into her room and comfort her struck him, but controlling his body around her behind a bedroom door would probably prove impossible. It had been too long since Hakoda had made love to a woman. Self-control was intangible.

With his awakening cock arguing that going to Kita was the best idea he'd ever had, Hakoda closed his eyes as he listened to her whimpers. He'd almost drifted away into sleep when the sounds of a door being closed and floorboards creaking outside his room roused him. Kita's crying had stopped, so he assumed it had to be her outside, unable to sleep.

Hakoda lay in bed and stared up at the wood-beamed ceiling, deliberating whether he should get up or not to check on her. After masturbating to her twice, he knew his intentions with her were less than innocent and he wouldn't be able to hide them from her. Not when just the thought of her made his cock hard enough to fuck though steel. Like it was right now. Again.

But whatever state his cock was in didn't change that Kita was downstairs alone, in the middle of the night, and in a foreign country. _And_ she was surrounded on both side by dozens of other unmarried and very horny men.

The latter realization made up his mind. Hakoda had to go to her.

"Self-control," he reminded himself as he got out of bed, put on his pants and boots, and left his room to find Kita.

水水水

"As if the nightmares weren't enough for you two," Kita muttered to her hands as she dipped them into the pond in front of her. When she pulled them back out, she froze the water before it could trickle off her hands, forming a pair of icy gloves. They looked ridiculous but managed to numb her nerves, as well as the burning pain she was feeling.

Not being able to sleep after yet one more nightmare, she'd crept outside to the small Koi pond that lay on the property between the two guesthouses. The pond had an old twisted crab apple tree growing next to it with branches that stretched over the water like a canopy, and she found it a serene place to sit and think—especially about Hakoda.

He was even more breathtaking in real life than he was in her vision, not only because of his attractive warrior's body, but also because of his mind. His pleasant, easy-going personality as a father and friend plus his intelligent, commanding nature as a leader had drawn her in even more, further reinforcing her attraction to him.

Kita hadn't been able to talk with him privately since he'd left the kitchen. She wanted to find out more about his late wife, but Hahn had monopolized her the rest of the night, never leaving her side for a minute. It was more than annoying. Still, she'd been able to talk with some of the other Southern warriors about the raid that happened eight years ago.

It was the last one the Fire Nation had carried out, one that completely wiped out the rest of the tribe's waterbenders, Hakoda's wife among them. None of the men wanted to go into detail on how the women died, so she assumed it must have been horrific, in typical Fire Nation fashion.

Her hands had ached all night long, of course, so she'd created numerous excuses to go to Hakoda for relief. She'd gotten him so many drinks over the course of the evening—most of them without his request—just so she could slide her fingers over his as she handed him his cup. The results had been a few glorious pain-free moments, but later the hurt would inevitably return and she'd have to repeat the process all over again. Hakoda, in a sense, had become her drug.

To everyone it must have looked like she was coming onto him, but she, Kenji and Arnook knew the truth. A truth that was becoming increasingly difficult to keep quiet.

The sound of footfalls off to her right spoke that she was no longer alone. Turning where she knelt, Kita held her breath when she saw Hakoda approaching. As her gaze locked with his, her mind went blank and she completely forgot about her hands, her nightmare, and why she'd come to the Fire Nation in the first place. There was only Hakoda and his sapphire-blue eyes, the flicker of her lantern's flame dancing within their depths.

He stepped closer, holding out his hand. "Let me help you up. We need to talk."

She ignored the outstretched hand when her lantern revealed what he was wearing—or what he _wasn't_ wearing, actually.

He'd put on his pants and boots, but for some reason neglected to don his tunic, not that she was complaining. The candlelight bathed the well-sculpted muscles of his tanned chest and stomach in a warm glow. Kita couldn't take her eyes off of him nor could she form a coherent word, so she just stared—unabashed and slack-jawed—at his ripped, half-naked body. She was certain it would be magnificent in battle.

_And in bed_. She felt her cheeks flush at the thought.

When she finally took her eyes from his pecs and abs and reached for his hand, he let out a low chuckle. "Do you usually practice your waterbending this late at night?"

Kita felt her cheeks flush even more. She'd forgotten about her silly-looking ice gloves. She immediately turned the ice back into water and dropped them. "All the time. I have a lot of top secret moves, you know. Don't want anyone to find out."

Another soft laugh. "I'm sure you don't."

He sat on the grass and joined her instead. Her pulse quickened as she watched him get comfortable, his bare back leaning against the crab apple tree and corded legs crossed out in front of him. Only her candle lantern separated them as they stared at each other under its flame, which jumped wildly beneath the glass, much like Kita's nerves were doing. The night air around them was thick with the songs of crickets and sexual tension.

"Nice night, isn't it?" Kita asked to break the uncomfortable silence, then immediately winced. _Here he is sitting in front of you like a god, and all you can talk about is the stupid weather?_

"Sure is." Smiling, his eyes left hers and moved lower.

Kita's blood froze as she remembered what she _wasn't_ wearing as well. Lacking proper underclothes for the Fire Nation summer temperatures—how was she to know it got so wretchedly hot here?—she'd chosen to fall asleep in the nude for comfort's sake. After waking from her nightmare, she'd thrown her blue silk robe over her naked skin before coming down to the pond.

It seemed Hakoda was aware of that also as his gaze traveled down her body, lingering on her breasts then her hips. Despite her nervousness, she felt her body growing feverish and eager under his slow inspection. Her clit throbbed for attention, making her shift her position in an attempt to quell her need, while her nipples hardened to stiff peaks beneath her robe, which Kita knew he could see.

Hakoda's eyes moved back up to meet hers again. "You couldn't sleep either."

_He said 'either.'_ She wondered what it was that kept him up. "How did you know I was awake?"

"A warrior has his ways." He smiled slyly, and it seemed even sexier now that he was in the dark and half-dressed. "You had a bad dream."

"Why do you say that?"

"The walls in that house are as thin as parchment. I heard you crying."

_Damn! I was crying? _Mortified, Kita averted her gaze to her hands. "Tonight's nightmare was very—" _much about you._ "—real. Did I keep you up?"

Flushing, Hakoda stifled a laugh with his hand over his mouth, although Kita didn't see what was so funny. "Uh, you could say that."

Then, for the first time since they'd met, he initiated their contact by putting his hand over hers. Her pain melted away immediately, which to Kita's surprise, she'd forgotten about until now. "Sorry, I didn't realize I was..." She swallowed hard. "...crying."

"Care to talk about it with me?"

"Would you like some tea?" she asked, not wanting to give away anything when she was so close to spilling. "I brought along this incredible calming mix. It always helps me get back to sleep on nights like this."

He squeezed her hand. "Only if you promise to tell me what your dream was about."

She let out a frustrated sighed. He wasn't going to let it go. "I have no idea why you'd even want to know. It's just a silly dream." Hardly, but what would he say if she told him she'd dreamt of him, lying in her arms, dead?

"It didn't sound that way to me. Anyway, talking about it might make you feel better." He got to his feet, obviously having made her decision for her.

_He must really want to know what my dream was about_. Though Kita knew she was sailing into dangerous waters with this agreement, she grabbed his hand and allowed him to helped her to her feet. "You're very a persistent man, aren't you?"

He grinned. "Only when I see something I really want. Now how about that tea?"

水水水

Hakoda leaned against the kitchen counter, watching Kita as she brewed their tea while making idle chit-chat. But talking was the last thing on his mind.

He knew she wore nothing beneath that flimsy thing she called a robe. With every graceful move she made, the silk layers hugged her body, drawing his attention to all her feminine curves beneath. He'd sneaked fleeting glimpses of her pebbled nipples through the fabric, his dick hard as a rock over the knowledge that all he had to do was unfasten one little knot on her robe to see them.

He wondered what she'd do if he did just that. Would she close her robe and run from the kitchen? Or would she cast it off and beg him to take her? Hakoda cast a glance over to the table, the same one he'd seen in his fantasies. He pictured bending her over it, pushing up her robe, and thrusting inside her sopping wet—

"...sugar?"

Kita was reaching into one of the cabinets, the material of her robe pulled tight against her rounded ass. The same one he'd just imaged grabbing a hold of while he plunged into her over and over. He could make out every detail of her backside, even the crease that led down to her—

"Hakoda?" she asked as she turned around, revealing those nipples again.

Holy fuck, he had to get out of here. "I-I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I was just wondering if you took sugar with your tea."

"Oh." He shifted to try to hide the arousal tenting his pants. He didn't want to look down because that would certainly make her do the same, so he just ignored it, knowing his reaction to her must be as obvious as a fat man on a nude beach. "Ah, yes, that would be fine."

Giving him an endearing smile that made him feel guilty as sin for being so horny, she turned her attention back to the open cabinet. And, of course, he couldn't help but turn _his_ attention back to her ass. His gawking didn't last long, though, when he heard her gasp. He looked up to see her pulling her hands towards her body as if she'd hurt them.

"Damn it," she muttered.

"Is everything all right?" He wondered if she'd cut herself on a broken cup or gotten a splinter.

"No," she answered, her voice cracking. "It's never all right."

Hakoda pushed away from the counter and moved towards her. "What's wrong, baby?"

Without further explanation, she turned to face him, her hands cradled between her breasts. In the dim light of the lantern and the two candles they'd lit, he could see a tear sparkle as it slid down her cheek. When she blinked, another soon followed.

"Kita..."

"No, please," she whispered.

Before he could lift his hand brush her tears away, she wrapped her hands around his forearms, stopping him. Closing her eyes, she slid her trembling hands up his bare arms, over his neck, then coming to rest on his cheeks.

A purely primitive growl rose from deep in his throat in response. Hakoda couldn't help it. He hadn't been touched like this in years.

She sighed deep and brushed a thumb over his lower lip. "Nothing is wrong anymore. Thank you." Then, like nothing had happened, she pulled her hands from his face and turned back to the open cupboard.

_What was that all about? Is she purposely teasing me?_ Now that Hakoda thought about it, Kita had been doing that all night—touching him, turning him on, and then walking away. His body couldn't take any more of it.

She had her back to him as she pulled down two cups from the cabinet and shut the door. "Do you mind if we go back outside by the pond to drink our tea? It's so nice to actually go outdoors and not have to be bundled up in a gazillion layers. I think I might actually miss this—"

Hakoda didn't let her finish. Grabbing her by the arm, he whirled her around to face him. From the look of shock on her face, he could tell he'd surprised her, but she didn't protest. In fact, as her gaze raked over his chest then lower to his erection that was screaming for her touch, the shock in her eyes melted away to desire.

"I... I thought you wanted tea," she said as her lust-darkened eyes shot back up to his.

He brought his hand to her cheek, gently wiping away the fallen tear. "Not anymore, Kita. I only want you." Then he leaned down to claim her mouth.

At first, her lips were soft and hesitant under his as he brushed them with his them over and over, each kiss longer, more urgent than the last. He relished her sweet moans as he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, then let go to tease it with his tongue. Kita gasped in response, finally opening her mouth for him and Hakoda took full advantage, driving his tongue inside her heat to where he needed to be. When he felt her smooth tongue slide against his, all his self-control exploded and their kiss deepened, almost becoming violent as they kissed and clawed and grasped at each other, each of them straining to get closer and inside the other.

"Oh, Spirits," he groaned as she slid her hands around his waist and up his naked back. She grabbed onto his shoulder blades, digging her fingernails into his skin. He yanked her closer, nearly coming when he felt her breasts on his chest through the slippery silk of her robe—a miniscule barrier between his flesh and hers that was about to disappear.

"I've been wanting to taste you all night." Abandoning her lips, he trailed wet, open-mouthed kisses to her ear and down her neck. Her skin tasted so sweet, he couldn't help but lick her along the way.

"I'm..." she gasped as he ran his tongue across the hollow of her neck. "...not complaining."

He smiled at her response as he kissed, licked and sucked his way down to the lapels of her robe, her body writhing and arching beneath his lips.

Her hot breaths teased over his ear. "Touch me, Hakoda."

"With pleasure, baby." He didn't waste any time and slid both hands to her breasts, gently squeezing and kneading her pliant flesh. They felt so soft beneath his fingers, fitting perfectly in his grasp as he teased and pinched her nipples through the fabric. Her moans of pleasure drifted through the kitchen as she clung to his shoulders like a lifeline. The smell of her chamomile tea mingled with the scent of her arousal, making him thirst for more.

Kita bucked in his arms when he lowered his lips to a hardened nipple and sucked it into his mouth through her robe. "Spirits, Hakoda. Please don't stop."

"You like that, don't you?" he whispered into the valley of her breasts before sucking on her other nipple.

"So damn much it hurts." She ground her hips into him, the delicious friction against his erection drawing groans from both their throats. "Hurts me here."

That was all the invitation Hakoda needed. Taking his mouth off her breast, he pulled his body flush with hers and grabbed one of her ass cheeks in his hand, forcing her tighter against his cock. He thrust his hips into her, a curse flying from his lips at the delicious friction. "Need to be inside you. Need it bad."

"Take me then, Hakoda. My body is yours."

He nearly came apart from her words. _She's going to let me take her right here in the kitchen, just like my fantasies!_ He kissed her hard. "You don't know how much I want this."

"No, Hakoda." Her hand slid down between them and cupped his erection through his pants. "I _do_ know."

With a needy growl, he lifted her up and set her on the counter, unable to hold back his chuckle at her yelp of surprise. She knock the cups out of the way, one of them falling to the floor and shattering.

Neither of them cared as Hakoda put his hands on her knees and parted her legs, her sweet scent drifting up to his nose and making his mouth water. If he had an ounce of control at the moment, he would take the time and drink from her, lapping up her juices and fucking his tongue into her until she came all over his face, but not now. Now he needed to feel her pussy clamping down on his shaft as he spilled his seed deep inside her. Needed to take her, mate her, make her body his. Rough, hard, and fast.

"Then get ready for the ride of your life, because once I'm in here..." Hakoda moved his hips between her thighs, feeling the wet heat of his pussy sliding against his cock. "I won't be able to stop until I fill you up."

"I don't want you to stop." Kita drew up her robe, baring the swollen pink lips of her pussy. "Now fuck me."

Hakoda couldn't help it. He whimpered like a dog.

"Spirits woman, you turn me on," he muttered and reclaimed her mouth in an aggressive kiss. All gentleness was gone, only his carnal need to be inside Kita remaining. He grabbed her ass and tugged her across the counter, bringing her closer until his cock was bathing in her fire. She one-upped him by wrapping her legs around his waist and digging her heels into his backside. All that kept him from claiming her now was the thin fabric of his pants, which was damp from his precum and her juices. "Turn me on so much."

Hakoda had just reached for the ties on his pants to begin fumbling with the knot when a male voice forced his erection to flag faster than a dip in the Southern Sea in the middle of winter.

"Dad? Is that you?"

They both froze. Kita's eyebrows furrowed together, whether in frustration or fear Hakoda couldn't tell, but he definitely felt both. Taking his hands from her ass, he pulled down her robe and brushed a kiss over her lips.

"I'm sorry, baby." he whispered, then turned to face his son.

水水水


	10. Chapter 5 Part 2

**Chapter 5 Part 2**

水水水

Kita had never been so embarrassed in her life. She and Hakoda had been caught fooling around in the kitchen like a couple of oversexed teenagers—by who else _but_ a teenager.

And not just any teenager. His own son.

Her face flushing, Kita peeked around Hakoda's back, which she noticed had fresh scratches down its naked length. Standing in the doorway of the kitchen wearing just his pants and boots, his hair drawn into a warrior's tail, Sokka looked like a younger version of his father.

His blue eyes surveyed first the broken cup on the floor, then his father, then her. "What's going on? I heard a crash."

"We're fine, Sokka." Hakoda answered in a voice Kita already recognized as the authoritative one he reserved for his tribesmen. "You can go back to bed now. We'll talk about this in the morning."

An unsettling stillness reigned as Sokka continued to stare at Kita and his father with a puzzled expression. Kita wasn't sure how old the teenager was, but he looked nearly the same age as Hahn. Undoubtedly, he had to understand what he'd just walked in on.

Sokka didn't leave like his father had ordered, but instead stepped further into the kitchen and eased into one of the wooden chairs surrounding the table. He grabbed a moon peach from a ceramic bowl in the middle of the table and took a bite, then another. No one spoke a word while he ate, the tension in the air more than palpable.

"Katara's not going to like this, you know," Sokka finally said as he wiped some of the juice from his chin with the back of his hand. "She still wears Mom's necklace. We haven't forgotten her."

Guilt flooded Kita. When she attacked Hakoda, she hadn't thought about what his children would think of her edging in on their mother's memory. The man had a way of sucking all rational thought out of her mind whenever he was near. Especially when he was kissing her. But now that her head—and body—were free of his seductive influences, Kita understood how wrong she'd been.

"I haven't forgotten her either, Sokka, and I never will." Hakoda put a hand behind his back, automatically finding Kita's and giving it a squeeze. "But it has been eight years. What I choose to do in my private time now is—"

"Never going to happen again," Kita finished, pulling out of Hakoda's grip. "I didn't mean to cause anyone trouble. I... I just wanted tea." The bald-faced lie earned curious stares from both men and she dropped her gaze to her hands. Her stupid hands. "Excuse me. I have to go."

Careful to avoid the pieces of the broken cup, she hopped off the counter and ran from the kitchen, needing to put Hakoda and everything he'd done far behind her. Kita heard him call after her as sprinted up the stairs, but chose to ignore him.

After reaching the safety of her bedroom, she locked herself in and crawled into bed, not bothering to take off her robe. Snippets of not only what just happened downstairs, but of her entire life played non-stop in her mind, causing an unexpected wave of tears to wash over her.

At times like these, she wanted to curse the Spirits. Like overbearing parents, Tui and La had controlled her existence for nearly two decades, ordering who she needed to heal and when. Because of her near constant pain and the resulting guilt that hung over her head driving her to find her patients, she'd never been able to lead a normal life like other girls her age.

_I probably never will. Not with this curse of a gift haunting me until the day I die._

Kita pounded her pillow with her fist, immediately wincing at the returning fire in her hand. She couldn't even get angry.

Her life was not her own.

The irrefutable proof lay in her current predicament—the Spirits bringing her halfway across the world to throw her into Hakoda's arms. Under normal circumstances—if such a thing existed anymore—Kita would have never considered a trip to the Fire Nation. But here she was, and she would again have to face the possible death of another person she'd just started to care about. More tears surfaced at the sobering realization.

A light knock at the door broke through her sobs. Quieting herself, Kita didn't answer in hopes that whoever it was would go away, thinking she was asleep.

The person on the other side must not have believed her ruse, because soon came the sound of metal sliding against metal. With a click of the lock and a turn of a knob, all six muscular feet of Hakoda loomed in her doorway. In one hand he held a key and in the other, her lantern. From the light of it, she could see hardened concern etched on his face. Kita sat up in a rush, wiping her cheeks to hide the evidence she'd been crying, but she was sure Hakoda had already noticed.

"What in Spirits name was that all about?" He entered her room, shutting and locking the door behind him, then set her lantern and the key on the table next to her bed.

Kita couldn't meet his eyes. "It was nothing."

"You're crying. That's _not_ nothing." He sat down on the bed, facing her. "Is it because of what happened in the kitchen?"

Kita nodded, still keeping her gaze from him.

"Sorry, baby. I would never have gone that far if you hadn't wanted me to. If you hadn't wanted _me_. If I misinterpreted anything..." His breaths grew ragged as his hand on the bed between them clenched into a fist. "Damn it."

Kita looked at him then and saw the torment on his face. "No, I _did_ want you. You didn't misinterpret anything." Her cheeks flushed as images of the two of them, nearly tearing each others clothes off came back. "It was more than mortifying to have your son walk in on us, but I really enjoyed what we did together."

"Thank the Spirits." The tension melted from his body as a smile lit his face. Taking her hand in his, he gently kissed her knuckles, each brush of his lips lessening her pain until it was like it never existed. Hakoda ended his oral foray with a kiss on the inside of her wrist before dropping their joined hands to the bed and continuing. "So did I. Very much, in fact. I don't think I'll be able to walk into that kitchen again without thinking of you, nor will I'll ever forget it, even if you say you want this to end before it starts."

"I..." _Don't want this to end either_. Though it would be best for both of them if she did. "I just can't."

"Why? Because of what Sokka said? Because of my wife?"

"A little of both." She lowered her eyes to where Hakoda's large hand covered hers. "It's complicated." Too complicated.

Even so, a part of Kita wanted to tell him everything, the entire pathetic story of her and her hands, but Arnook had forbade her from doing so. And if she _did_ go against Arnook's wishes, chances were, Hakoda would probably run anyway. Prophetic hands were not normal.

"Regardless of what my children may think, or what you may think, I'm not going to remain a celibate widower the rest of my life." With his other hand he took hold of her chin, tipping it up and forcing her to look him. "I'm sure your father would agree if he were alive."

Her heart skipped a beat. "You know about my father?"

"Arnook told me what happened last winter." He swept the pad of his thumb over her lower lip before letting her go. "I'm so sorry for your loss. Is that what you were dreaming about earlier?"

Kita hesitated, knowing that if she started talking about the dream, she'd be much closer to spilling her entire story.

_But you did agree to tell him about your dream_.

"It was," she began, planning on just giving him the basics. "He was already gone when I got to him. I... I was too late to save him. I didn't even get to say goodbye. I never do. It's like that every time, me reliving the day of his death and no matter how many times I have these nightmares, I'm always too late."

"It's not your fault, baby." He pulled her into the warmth of his arms. "From what Arnook told me, you couldn't have saved him even if you were standing right there next to him when it happened. That the wounds your father sustained were too severe to be mended by even the best of healers."

Kita shook her head against his chest. She'd heard the same many times over from both Arnook and Kenji, but it never took away the grief... or the guilt. "But at the very least I could've been by his side protecting him when he was attacked."

"And gotten yourself killed in the process? No father would want that for his child."

Kita drew in a deep breath, taking comfort in Hakoda's spicy scent as she pondered his words. The Spirits had saved her once when she risked her life for Kenji. Would they have done the same if she'd been killed while trying to save her father? Or would they let her die too?

The irony of her dying to save someone instead of healing them like the Spirits wanted her to had her chuckling. _That would show them_.

"Kita? What's so funny about dying?"

Pulling away, she found Hakoda staring at her like she had squid tentacles coming out of her ears. "Nothing. I'm sorry. I think my lack of sleep has steered my sense of humor towards the bizarre side."

"That isn't such a bad thing to have, especially not these days." He smiled and brushed a kiss over her forehead. "But I don't think yours could be any more bizarre than my son's. I swear Sokka could laugh at any situation, no matter how dire. "

The mention of his son thrust her back in the kitchen. "And about what he just saw downstairs? I didn't see him laughing."

"No he wasn't." His face hardened into seriousness. "After you left, we had a talk. Though my son was shocked to catch his 'dear old dad' fooling around, he told me he understands I can't remain alone the rest of my life, and that I have needs like every other man." He softened his expression with a sly grin. "He also said to try a bedroom next time. I think we effectively managed to gross him out."

Her pulse skyrocketed at the words 'next time.'

Kita shook her head to try to clear away the picture of Hakoda shoving down his pants while she sat spread-eagled on the kitchen counter, waiting for his cock. His muscles flexing as he thrust into her over and over while she clung to his back, helpless against his aggressive lovemaking. "S-so he's not mad at me?"

"Not at all." He lifted her palm to his mouth and kissed it, causing a delicious tingle to run through her body. "Now if it was Katara who'd walked in on us, it might have been a different story. My daughter can be quite testy when she's angry."

"I've seen her that way once before, too." Kita smiled at her first memory of his daughter.

Last winter, when Katara had visited the North Pole with her brother and the Avatar, she'd given Master Pakku quite a mouthful about his misogynistic views on women, and even challenged him to a duel over it. Though Katara had lost, it was still enjoyable seeing that man being put in his place.

Both her father and Chief Arnook had been appalled at Katara's behavior. Kita, however, had cheered her on in secrecy. She never would've guessed she'd be sitting next to Katara's handsome, half-naked father seven months later.

Those few weeks Hakoda's children had spent at the North Pole left quite an impression on everyone. Not only had Katara caused a ruckus with her uncustomary conduct, but Sokka as well. At the armory and in full view of all the warriors, he'd gotten into a fistfight with Hahn over Princess Yue's honor. Hahn had been engaged to the princess at the time, but it was clear Sokka cared for her far more than Hahn did. Kita could still remember Sokka's tears at Yue's memorial service.

Of course then the raid happened, the same day Yue died. Though many of Kita's tribesmen had perished, the Northern Water Tribe emerged victorious thanks entirely to Hakoda's children. If it hadn't been for them, the Avatar would never have made it to the North Pole to stop the massive Fire Nation attack... and who knew where the world would be now.

"You must be so proud of your children," she said, squeezing his hand.

"I am," he replied glumly. A dark expression passed over his face and he got up from the bed to stare out her window.

"Hakoda? What's wrong?"

He answered Kita with silence, and for a few moments she thought he might not ever answer her. After blowing out a deep breath, he finally did, and she could hear the pain clear in his voice.

"I thought that when the war ended, I'd finally get some of my life back. That everything would return to the way it was before I left home." He turned from the window, pinning Kita with eyes so full of sadness it nearly broke her heart. "But it hasn't. My kids have new lives now, which don't seem to include me at all. They aren't coming home with me. Other than my mother, I have no one to return to."

"Oh, Hakoda." Getting up from the bed, she went to him, framing his face in her hands and running her fingers over his cheekbones to try to erase his grief. "That doesn't mean your children don't love you."

He shrugged. "I don't know. I left them alone for almost three years while I went out to try to make some kind of dent in the war. To avenge their mother. They needed me and I practically orphaned them. What kind of father does that?"

"What kind of leader would sit at home and let his people be killed? You had to go," Kita countered, moving her hands up to toy with the loose strands of his coffee-colored hair on his temples. "And as for your kids not coming home... they're growing up. It's natural for children to want to break away from their parents and strike out on their own. I wanted the same too." Of course now she wished she hadn't been so pushy—now that Dad was gone. Unable to resist, Kita brushed a quick kiss on his lips. "It's up to you to let them. They'll come home to you eventually. You'll see."

He leaned in for another kiss, letting his lips linger on hers long enough to make her heart race. "I came in here to make you feel better, not me. Thank you."

"Anytime." And Kita meant it. If things were different, she wouldn't mind easing Hakoda's sorrows every night. But they weren't. They both lived on opposite ends of the planet. "Can I ask one thing of you, though?"

"Name it and it's done."

_This is crazy... this is crazy... this is crazy..._

But then again, so was this entire situation. Taking a deep breath, Kita blurted out her request before she lost her nerve.

"Sleep with me tonight."

水水水

Hakoda couldn't believe what he was hearing. He hadn't expected Kita to want him again after what happened in the kitchen, him nearly taking her on the counter like she was his whore. He didn't regret it and had enjoyed every second of it, but she deserved to be loved in far better of a place... like this bedroom. That bed. And right now.

Smiling at her frankness, he pulled her close for another kiss. This time she showed no hesitation, and parted her lips the instant his tongue flicked over them. Hakoda pushed into her wet warmth in a slow, sensuous glide, mimicking with his tongue what his cock wanted to do to her body. She answered him in a soft moan, which his mouth greedily swallowed. The hands she was wedging between them seemed to protest, but she didn't push him away. So Hakoda continued. Abandoning her lips, he trailed his tongue down her chin and over her neck, needing to claim every inch of her with his saliva.

When he sucked on the skin over her collarbone hard enough to leave a mark, she gasped, arching away from him. "Hakoda... please."

He backed her into the bed and lowered her to the mattress, covering her body with his as his hands moved to the tie on her robe. "And you'll get it, baby. All of it. This time there will be no interruptions."

She tensed beneath him. "You have to stop. I think you took what I said the wrong way. This was not what I wanted."

Hakoda did stop then, but didn't move off her. "You asked me to sleep with you. How else should I take it?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this." Her ice blue eyes searched his and she bit out an unladylike curse. "What I meant was that my hands don't hurt when I have them on you. I know it sounds strange, but that's why I have been touching you all night. And that's why I need you here tonight."

He chuckled and went back to working on her neck. Kita sure had a funny way of playing hard to get. "I have no idea what on earth you're talking about, but if it puts me in bed with you, I'm not complaining."

Kita shoved hard against his chest. "Hakoda, please... give me a good night's sleep."

He pulled away far enough to look her in the eyes. "You're serious?"

"Unfortunately, I am."

He shook his head at the ridiculousness and rolled off her. "You know you're asking me to do the impossible. Right now I want you so bad it hurts."

"I know and I really am sorry. But because of the pain and nightmares, I'm forced to ask this of you. I'm so tired. So damned tired." Tears shone in her eyes, making them sparkle like icicles when the sun hit them. "Hakoda, you're the reason I came to the Fire Nation, the reason I'm in pain. This is the least you can do for me in return."

Her words confirmed his earlier suspicions. "I thought Arnook put you over here for a reason. Something's going on, and I want to know what it is."

Kita bit her lower lip, not answering.

"I deserve an answer."

"You do," she conceded as sat up, staring at her hands in her lap. "I can't explain everything to you now, but I will... I swear it. It would be best if you heard everything after a good night's sleep." Taking her stare off her hands, she placed it on him for one more doe-eyed appeal. "_Please_... do this. For me."

With that one look, he caved and began to take off his boots. "Okay, I'll do this, but you need to explain everything to me in the morning. Deal?"

She smiled, looking relieved. "Deal."

He watched as Kita slid between the sheets of her bed. She was still dressed in her flimsy excuse for a robe, but at least it was something to separate his skin from hers. He tried not to think about the almost non-existent article as he doused the wick on the lantern and settled down next to her.

The room was nearly pitch dark, but she rolled over and found him easily, placing her hands on his bare chest as she got comfortable. He could feel her legs rubbing against his and silently thanked the Spirits he had his pants on, since he could also feel his growing erection, throbbing beneath the constraining layers.

"Hakoda?" she asked, her hot breath on his skin making him even harder.

"Hmm?"

"You're a good man. Thank you so much for this."

Hakoda kissed her forehead, wishing he could be kissing other parts of her. "Your welcome, Kita. Good night."

"Good night." Her lips brushed his neck in a whisper of a caress and then she fell silent. It wasn't long before her body grew limp and her breaths deepened.

_So she wasn't kidding. She was tired._

After spending all night thus far with his cock in agony, Hakoda was tired as well, and he knew this night was going to continue to be unbearable. Now that he'd had a taste of Kita, he wanted more. Images of him taking her in every way imaginable still teased his body, further compounded by the intimacy Kita had just forced him to create. A dangerous combination. Hakoda had no idea how he was going to be able to stay here and sleep next to her with the painful hard-on he had, but he had to try. A deal is a deal.

_But come morning, this deal's off._

Smiling at the promise, Hakoda closed his eyes.

水水水


	11. Chapter 6 Part 1

**Chapter ****6 - Part 1  
**

水水水

Kita woke up to warm lips skimming over the back of her neck. In her morning grogginess, it took her a few seconds to figure out whose lips they were, but when she finally did, a broad smile spread across her face.

"Mmm... Good morning, Hakoda."

At least she assumed it was morning. She had no idea what time of day it was since dark gray clouds covered the sky outside her window, but judging from the voices of the tribesmen out on the veranda, it was late. Probably well past breakfast.

"It sure is," he whispered against the sensitive skin below her ear, causing a shiver of delight to course through her body. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Like a baby." In fact, Kita couldn't remember the last time she'd slept so soundly. No nightmares, no pain—only Hakoda. "Thank you for sleeping in here last night."

"My pleasure."

With a husky groan, he ground his hips into her backside, making every throbbing inch of his pleasure clear. After her strange request last night, she didn't expect Hakoda to want her again. She expected him to bolt from the bed as soon as he woke, or at least when she told him about her hands.

_I need to tell him before things get too far again._

He _had_ held up his end of the deal, after all, and gave her what she'd been craving for almost two months—a good night's rest. Kita was never one to go back on a promise and she wouldn't this time either, no matter how much trouble it was bound to cause her later with Arnook.

"Hakoda?"

"Mmm," he mumbled as he took her earlobe into his mouth, almost shoving aside Kita's convictions.

"About what I said last night... about my hands. I have to tell you why—"

Rolling her onto her back, Hakoda covered her mouth with his, swallowing the rest of her confession. Like a man starved, he kissed her hard and deep, his tongue devouring her mouth until she was whimpering beneath him. When his lips pulled away, Kita was left breathless, speechless and mindless.

"No more talking," he growled and reclaimed her mouth, this time alternating between teasing nibbles on her lips and erotic sucks on her tongue.

_Spirits, can this man kiss_. So incredibly well that Kita never wanted to tell him about her hands just so she could lie in bed all day, enjoying his skilled mouth.

_Later. You have to tell him later._

_Or maybe he'll forget..._

Kita stopped fighting with herself as Hakoda moved on top of her, blanketing her with his heat. Sliding her arms around his chest, her fingertips explored every sculpted ridge and valley of his naked shoulders as they flexed and smoothed. She let her hands trail lower, dipping into the small of his back, slick with sweat. Boldly, her hands drifted further still, sliding beneath the waist of his pants and over his taut ass—an ass Kita had held onto so many times in her fantasies as he pumped into her. Her legs automatically parted, knowing his body belonged between them.

Groaning at her acquiescence, Hakoda bucked his hips, his erection finding its mark between her legs. What little air that was left in her lungs escaped her in a sudden rush. Until now, she hadn't realized the folds of her robe below her waist had parted, leaving her sex bare and open. Now all that kept his cock from entering her was the thin barrier of his pants. Hakoda rolled his hips into her again, his hard shaft dragging against her clit causing her to gasp again. Kita wanted his pants to disappear so she could feel the bare skin of his cock as it slid between her legs. Before she could think twice about it, she moved her hand down to his crotch.

He broke away from her mouth, letting out a throaty moan as she cupped his rigid length. Shoving his hips into her hand, his eyes drifted shut and his face pulled tight in ecstasy. "Damn, baby... feels so good."

Kita rubbed him harder, watching as his face contorted in a mixture or pleasure and pain. Besides the too-brief exploration in the kitchen last night, she'd never touched a man's penis before, nor had she seen one so she had no idea how to handle one. "You like it this rough?"

"Mmm, yeah. Just like that."

Her curiosity emboldening her, Kita ran her hand down the entire length of his cock to his balls, cupping their weight through his pants before traveling back up to the tip. Though the linen material stood in her way, she could still feel that he was much longer than her hand. She moved her hand back down and squeezed him near the base, trying to determine how thick he was, but his pants prevented her from knowing. He moaned again at her tight grip and began thrusting an earnest rhythm against her hand.

"You like to tease," he rasped.

"Sorry. I'm just curious. You feel... incredible," she admitted.

"So do you. But I want to touch you too. Want to feel you come on my fingers," he pleaded in a strained whisper. "Didn't get a chance to last night."

Her pussy ached at his frank words. "We have all morning to make up for it."

As soon as her permission left her lips, she felt a hand sliding between her thighs. His expert fingers found her clit right away and started a decadent dance of swirls and rubs over her swollen bud.

Kita nearly flew off the bed from the sudden bombardment of sensations. "_Oh__!_"

"It's only fair," he teased with a chuckle as he slipped a finger inside her virgin passage. "So damn wet."

Though they were well past the point of blushing, Kita did anyway. "The way you talk."

"It turns you on to hear me talk dirty to you?" he cooed in her ear and added another finger.

"Yes," she answered in a rush, her voice almost a whine. "Love it so much."

"Good." He slid both fingers out and back in again, curling his fingers to hit a spot that made her keen with pleasure. "Because I'm going to make you love this so much, you won't be able to think straight."

As Hakoda continued taking her with his fingers, Kita wanted to tell him she was already halfway there. She'd brought herself to climax many times before and knew how good it felt when she touched herself, but her techniques were nothing compared to how Hakoda was doing it. The man definitely knew how to make love a woman, and these were just his fingers.

Feeling her stomach tingle and coil, she rocked her hips into him, taking his fingers deeper. Her hand still grasped his erection and she continued stroking it in time with her movements. Hakoda introduced the heel of his palm to the mix, digging it into her clitoris in a circular motion, making her cry out his name. Hovering somewhere in the back of her mind, Kita knew she should be protesting at having a man touch her in such a way, but with Hakoda it felt so different, so good.

So right.

Trying to ignore what that meant, Kita quickened her pace, and it wasn't long before Hakoda's breaths on her neck grew ragged and shallow. The urge to take him higher, to make him lose all control, overwhelmed her and she skimmed her fingers up his shaft to the waist of his pants and dipped inside. She'd just brushed his wet tip when he grasped her wrist, putting a stop to her plan.

Kita stared up at him, furrowing her brows. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

At first Hakoda didn't answer as he grit his teeth together, like he was fighting some unseen force. After a moment, the harsh planes of his face softened and he blew out a shaky breath. "No, baby, you're doing everything very right." He pressed a brief kiss to her lips. "But I don't want this to end quickly. If we keep this up, I'm going to have an embarrassing accident in my pants."

A blush rose to her cheeks when she understood what he meant. He was close, just like she'd wanted him to be. She gently rolled him off her and smiled. "Then I guess you need to take them off."

His eyes widened. "Are you sure about this? I'll be okay if we just fooled around, but if these pants come off..."

He left the sentence open, but Kita knew what he meant. They would end up having sex. Before Hakoda, she never thought she'd have the chance to lay with a man, considering her lack of suitors. And since Northern Water Tribe tradition forbade women from having sex outside of the marriage, she was left with only her hand to comfort her.

But tradition or not, now that the opportunity to be with a man presented itself, Kita wasn't about to pass it up. She wanted this. She wanted Hakoda.

"I'm sure."

He propped up on one elbow, his blue eyes studying her. "I take it from your hesitation that you're a virgin? I should have asked you last night."

Was it that obvious she was? "It doesn't bother you, does it?"

"Not at all." He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "I only asked because I need to know how gentle to be with you."

"There are ways other than gentle?" In all her fantasies, Hakoda had been nothing but. Since she'd never actually seen a man and a woman making love, her fantasies were built off stories and rumors she'd heard whispered between the married women at the hospital. From what she'd pieced together, Kita always envisioned sex to be like a river as it meets the sea—a slow, melodious dance of two bodies coming together.

A devilish glint blazed in his eyes, hinting at something else entirely. "Lots of them, baby. But one thing at a time."

Without a further explanation, Hakoda got out of bed and began to work on his pants. Kita sat up to watch as he peeled them from his body, running her eyes over his toned legs when he stepped out of them. Her stare flew to the large bulge in his underwear and she scooted towards the edge, needing to be closer.

He hesitated when his fingers went to the waist of his underwear, a hint of red rising to his cheeks. "It's been a while since a woman has seen me naked."

She smiled at the sexy-as-sin, dirty-talking warrior suddenly turning shy on her. It emboldened her enough to say, "Would you like some help?"

His wicked grin returning, he took her hands in his and guided them to the waist of his underwear. "I'd love some."

Kita hooked her fingers beneath the hem and together they eased down his underwear, uncovering inch after tanned inch of his flesh. Being this close, her face just a foot away from his groin, she could smell the musk of his sex mixed with a spicier scent, one she knew to be Hakoda's own personal scent. An intoxicating combination that spurred her on. But as they continued the erotic undress, lowering his underwear to reveal his erection, Kita's hands froze.

"Wow..."

She knew she probably sounded like an idiot, but it was all she could say. His penis was much larger than she'd envisioned now that it was free from the constraints of his clothing. His thickly veined shaft proudly speared the air above a nest of dark curls, inspired myriad sensations of awe, lust, and a twinge of fear.

"Do you like what you see?"

"Yes ," Kita whispered and licked her suddenly dry lips. The cock in front of her jumped in response, leaking a bead of pre-cum. "Can I..."

Kita couldn't finish when she noticed a scar above his right hip that his underclothes had concealed. It looked fairly recent and judging from the length and severity of the gash, she was certain it had been a serious wound too. The image of him in bleeding and hurt tugged at her heart, and without thinking she brought her hand up to touch it. As she ran her fingers along the ragged purple line, Hakoda let out a soft moan. It definitely didn't hurt him now.

"Can you what, baby?" he asked as his caressed his fingers over her hair and down her cheek, tilting her face to look at him.

"Can I..." She swallowed hard, feeling nervousness creeping in. "I mean... I want to touch it."

"You don't even need to ask." Taking her hand from his scar, Hakoda lowered it to his cock. He wrapped their joined fingers around the base of his shaft, and then dragged them up his length in one long stroke, squeezing slightly along the way. "Just like that."

Hakoda dropped his hand from hers, leaving her to discover the rest his secrets on her own. In a lingering move, Kita drew her fingers back down to the root, applying the pressure he'd showed her along the way. She had no idea that a man's cock could be so soft yet so hard at the same, like hot steel wrapped in silk. A fleshy enigma. Kita continued her explorations, noting that he was so thick at the base—nearly the circumference of her wrist—that her fingers couldn't touch her thumb.

_And he wants to put this inside me_.

Although the thought of the pain that would inevitably be involved frightened her, her pussy shuddered, wanting to take every magnificent inch this huge thing.

Kita squeezed him harder, twisting her wrist as she dragged her hand back up his throbbing member. The action triggered a deep groan from Hakoda's lungs and he moved his hips into her grasp, a silent invitation for more. She obliged. After giving him a two more lengthy strokes, another pearl of early cum beaded from his slit, beckoning her to taste it. Hesitantly, she leaned forward and licked the drop from the crown of his penis.

It was like a jolt of lightning hit Hakoda's body. His knees quaked and his teeth grated together, flexing the tendons in his neck. Biting out a string of curses, he grabbed the wrist of her hand still stroking his penis. "You need to stop."

Kita pulled away, confused by his reaction. She thought she was doing a pretty good job for a first timer. "You didn't like what I was doing?"

His eyes darkened to twin pools of midnight. "You know damned well I did, but I'm trying to be a gentleman and not make a mess all over your face."

She smiled, relieved and a little turned on by the new visual he'd just introduced to her mind. "Really? A gentleman?"

"I did say 'trying.'" Still holding her wrist, he pulled her to her feet in front of him. "But I can't let you have all the fun. Now it's my turn."

She looked up at him, suddenly nervous again. "Your turn to what?"

He laughed softly. "To get you naked."

Kita felt the color draining from her face, worried at what Hakoda would think of her body. Possessing more curves and pounds than she cared to admit, she never thought her body as anything a man would desire. Sure, the men on the Fire Navy ship had said they liked her body, but they were just lonely sailors. They probably would've pounced on a female walrus, so they didn't count.

Hakoda did count, however, and now that the time had come for him to see her nakedness—and for her to live out what she'd been fantasizing about for a month—she found herself frozen to the floor.

Smiling his sexy smile, Hakoda shifted his hands to the tie on her robe. "What's wrong, baby? You shy, too?"

Kita nodded. "A little."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay... a lot."

Hakoda brushed his lips against hers, which managed to calm her nerves a fraction. "Let me return the favor, then."

She kept her stare fixed on Hakoda's face as he slowly undid the knot her robe, knowing that if she looked down, she'd probably chicken out. She felt his hot breaths on her neck as he worked, the ends of the silk tie as they dropped to her sides, and the humid morning air as it hit her stomach. Then Kita saw Hakoda's eyes grow wide, and she slammed hers shut.

水水水

All air crashed from Hakoda's lungs when he parted Kita's robe.

"Spirits, you're beautiful." Not the most articulate thing he could've said, but it was all his mouth could utter to the perfect breasts that greeted him.

Following the hem of the robe upward, his slid his fingers up the silky material and over the equally silky skin of her breasts. He cupped a plush mound in each hand, lightly brushing his thumbs over the hardened rosy flesh of her nipples, more than pleased that they overflowed his hands. He preferred his women to have a little extra curves on them. And Kita was all curves.

Her eyes were still closed, but he could sense her shyness fading by her sweet little moans and by the way she arched her back into his touch. Taking that as a sign to go further, Hakoda slid the robe off her shoulders, exposing the rest of her supple body. His starving eyes devoured the rounded curves of her belly, her full luscious hips, and the short auburn curls cloaking her pussy.

_No... beautiful doesn't even come close_.

His cock hardened even more—so much that he had to ball his hands into fists to keep from shoving Kita to her bed so he could lose himself inside her lushness, taking her hard and fast like he needed to do.

But she was a virgin. He had to go slow, not only so he wouldn't hurt or scare her, but also to show her how incredible it can be when a man and a woman come together.

There was always time for hard and fast later.

Her soft voice broke into his thoughts. "You think so?"

Hakoda shifted his attention from her body and up to her eyes, which were open now and holding skepticism over his praise. She honestly didn't know how much seeing her naked affected him? How much _she_ affected him?

"Baby, I know so." He curved his fingers around her breasts, lightly pinching her puckered nipples in tandem and drawing a soft sigh from her throat. "If you don't believe me, look down and see what looking at you has done to me."

Though Hakoda knew Kita was timid in matters concerning sex, he also knew she couldn't resist temptation. Just as predicted, her gaze shot downward and his followed, though he knew damned well what was going on down there. His cock, so stiff he felt like he could drill through stone with it, pointed up at them, its angry head leaking a river of pre-cum.

Hakoda moved his hips toward her, nudging the wet tip against her belly button and rimming it with his juices. "_This_ is what you do to me."

Her pretty little mouth opened then closed, then opened again as she struggled to for something to say. Probably a retort.

Wanting to keep her speechless, Hakoda leaned down and took a ripe point of her nipple into his mouth. Her sweet and salty taste exploded on his tongue and he sucked harder, trying to get more of it.

Kita helped him out by thrusting her breasts into his face. "Mmm... that feels even better without the robe in the way. Spirits, I love what your mouth does to me."

He chuckled into her breast, pleased he could elicit such a reaction out of a woman after going so long without one. After swirling and suckling her nipple until it was red from his attentions, he switched to her other one, feasting on the engorged nub, making up for his famine. He kept his gaze on Kita's face, her eyes half-lidded and her mouth falling open in a silent moan, while her fingers dug into his hair and caressed his scalp.

He pulled his lips off her nipple with a wet pop. "This is not all my mouth can do."

A visible quiver snaked it way through her body in response and the hands in his hair coaxed him lower. Hakoda laved his tongue between the generous valley of her breasts and trailed it to her navel, flicking and dipping into the orifice as he sampled his essence on her jasmine-scented skin. His hands followed, skimming down her ribs and hips, then slid around to her backside, each hand kneading a perfectly rounded ass cheek.

As his lips and tongue nibbled and licked lower, he tightened his grip, worried that he might frighten her with his explorations, but the sigh he received when he planted a kiss on the curls above her cleft spoke otherwise. Kita shifted and widened her thighs a few inches, canting her hips toward his mouth.

He smiled at her impatience. _The little minx__ wants __me to taste her__ just as badly as I do_.

Exerting gentle pressure on her thighs, he pushed her back into the bed, forcing her to sit. She complied without a word, and didn't put up a protest when he put his hands on her knees, parted them, and knelt between then. He took a moment to admire the petal pink lips of her sex before casting his gaze up at her face. Her pupils were dilated, blackness nearly swallowing her icy-blue irises as she stared at him. Her breasts rose and fell rapidly, her shallow breaths audible. In the distance, a peal of thunder broke.

When Kita finally spoke, her voice was glazed with lust. "You're not going to put your mouth where I—"

Hakoda stopped her mid-sentence with an open-mouthed kiss on the inside of her thigh, never once breaking their eye contact.

She trembled at his lips' answer. "You are so going to be the death of me."

"I hope not, but I can think of worse ways to go." He planted another kiss on her opposite thigh. "Just lay back, baby, and enjoy."

As she settled down on her back, he lifted her legs from where they dangled off the bed, placing her heels far apart the edge of the mattress. When he slid his palms up her calves to her knees to spread them apart, her legs tensed.

"Relax. I'm not going to do anything that will hurt you."

"I know. It's just... no one's ever looked at me... _there_."

"I'm the first man who's seen you naked?" Hakoda figured it to be the case, knowing the strict Northern Water Tribe customs she was born into. "What about that man on the ship."

"Ah, he was a pig. He doesn't matter." Her legs relaxed a little, allowing him to slip his hand between her knees but he didn't spread them. Not yet.

"So no man besides me has ever seen you here?" Smoothing a hand down the inside of her thigh, his fingers found her outer lips, teasing the length of her slit.

"No," she whispered.

He dipped a finger between her labia and massaged a small circle over her clit. "Or here?"

"No," she repeated, her legs slackening even more. "Hakoda, please."

_Almost there_.

Ignoring her plea, he slid his index finger downward and eased it inside her slick entrance, but not moving it. "How about here?"

Finally Kita spread her legs wide, propping up on her elbows and fixing him with a frustrated stare. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

He groaned at the sight of her sex now that it was wide open for him and dripping cream around his finger.

"Not nearly enough." Leaning forward from where he knelt on the floor, Hakoda removed his finger and replaced it with his tongue.

Crying out a string of unintelligible words, Kita bucked under his mouth as he drank from her. Her whimpers spurring him on, he grabbed her ass cheeks and pulled her closer, getting a better angle so he could drive his tongue further inside her channel and taste her sweet juices. He fucked her with his tongue the way he wanted to with his cock, which ached beyond comprehension. Fighting the urge to grind it into the side of the bed for some measure of relief, Hakoda concentrated entirely on Kita.

She'd fallen back to the bed, and he stared past her luscious breasts to see she had her eyes closed. Her fists clenched the sheets and her teeth bit into her bottom lip, like she was fighting her release.

But he didn't want her to fight this. He wanted to blow her mind so she'll never forget this.

So she'll never forget him.

He licked a trail to her clit and took the swollen bud between his lips, flicking it with his tongue while spearing a finger inside her.

Her hands flew to his head and twisted into his hair. "_Hakoda_."

"More?"

"Yes... Spirits... I want you in me so bad."

His cocked jumped at her words and he dipped his head, swirling his tongue over her clit while his fingers started a steady, determined rhythm. Kita's hips met his hand thrust for thrust as she rode his face, her breasts quivering with each stroke.

Hakoda added another finger, and she groaned loud enough for the men outside to hear, but Hakoda didn't stop and sped up his assault. She groaned again when he hooked his fingers to hit her sweet spot and her fingernails dug into his head. The flash of pain only heightened his arousal and he closed his lips around her clit and sucked hard, needing to hear her come apart.

Then Kita did, and hard.

"Feels... so... _Hakoda!_"

Her lips swelled beneath his fingers, pulling them in and bathing them with their heat in as the slick walls of her channel spasmed wildly. She wrapped her legs around his shoulders and impaled herself onto his face and fingers over and over as she rode out her orgasm. Hakoda stayed with her, licking and sucking and stabbing while his ears devoured her cries of his name. He'd forgotten how intoxicating, how powerful, it felt to bring a woman to pleasure with his mouth. To feel her come all over his face while she lost all control.

As Kita's peak subsided and her hands on his head stilled, he gave her one more lick just to see that final shiver shake her body, then his mouth reluctantly left her. He rose from the wood floor, appreciating her peach skin glistening with sweat, her breasts heaving as she struggled for breaths, and her soaked and reddened pussy, wide open and waiting for him.

"Spirits," she panted, her eyes meeting his as she rose to her elbows, shaking her head. "I had no idea a man could even do that to a woman."

Hakoda covered her body so fast she yelped. "And we're not even close to being done, baby."

水水水


	12. Chapter 6 Part 2

**Chapter 6 - Part 2**

水水水

As the high of her orgasm tapered away to reality, Kita felt the tip of Hakoda's shaft nudging her entrance and suddenly became apprehensive about going further. Not only because of the enormity of what was about to happen—her losing her virginity—but also because of the enormity of _him_.

Her stare dropped between their bodies to where they were about to join. There was no way he was going to fit _that_ inside her.

Kita figured she must look as nervous as she felt because Hakoda whispered against her ear, "I wish I can say to you that it won't hurt this first time, but that would be a lie. But I _will_ say that I'll as go as slow and gentle as I possibly can."

Her fear began melting away, especially when she felt Hakoda's tongue laving her outer ear. "Promise?"

"I promise."

She canted her hips toward him, her entrance swallowing the tip of his cock. Just a little stretching, but nothing too painful. "I _do_ want this," she said more to herself than him. "I want you."

"You'll get it, baby."

Kita closed her eyes as his thick shaft eased into her, trying not to wince as her virgin passage was stretched and filled for the first time. She found the slight sting bearable, even mildly pleasurable. As soon as she'd grown used to it, though, he stopped.

Puzzled, Kita opened her eyes. Above her, Hakoda's face was a tortured mask, much like it had been when she'd licked him earlier.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" If this was it, then sex was highly over-rated.

"I'm hurting you."

Spirits, could the man get any sweeter? "You're not."

He shook his head, sweat breaking out over his brow. "Not in all the way. Haven't broken you yet."

He hadn't? Kita kissed his lips, tasting herself on them. "I trust you, Hakoda. Take what you need from me. Fuck me."

Using that word made her blush, but she'd seen how he reacted to it last night in the kitchen—it transformed him into something wild and untamed, like he'd die if he didn't get inside her. Kita wanted to make him that way again.

Hakoda didn't disappoint.

With a growl, he drove himself the rest of the way into her, obliterating the last shred of her virginity with one brutal thrust. Kita bit her lip to keep from crying out at the pain, but her eyes weren't on the same page as her mouth. Tears quickly filled them and spilled over her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, baby, so sorry," Hakoda whispered as he kissed away her tears, his cock still buried inside her.

Kita shook her head, not wanting an apology. While having him inside her, filling her up like this hurt, it also felt incredible at the same time. Like being inside her was where Hakoda was meant to be.

"I... I'm okay. But is this... _it_?"

He chuckled against her cheek while his lips continued to attend to her escaped tears. "Not even close. It gets better. Much better." Then his hips began to move.

And all her pain was forgotten.

Holding on to Hakoda's back was all Kita could manage as he rode her. With each slow stroke he'd power into her, stretching her beyond comprehension, hitting nerve endings she had no idea she even had. She barely had the chance to catch her breath when he pulled out, leaving her body hollow and lonely and begging for more. But the emptiness didn't last long because he immediately slid back into her so she could experience the glorious sensation over and over and over.

Instinctively, her hips started to rock into his, meeting him with each thrust, bringing his cock even farther inside her. Farther than she thought it possible. Kita couldn't believe her body was able to take all of him, but it did, and it wanted more. _She_ wanted more. More of everything. Her hands slid down his sweat-slicked back and grabbed onto his ass cheeks, encouraging him. Holding him.

"Like in my dreams..."

Kita didn't know she'd said the words aloud until Hakoda lifted the face that had been buried in her hair. He stilled within her, his blue eyes searching hers. "You dreamed of... me? Last night?"

Spirits, Kita didn't want to go there. Not now, when things were so perfect. But with Hakoda being so close, so much a part of her, she knew she couldn't lie to him either.

"I did," she answered, hoping he wouldn't press for details. She'd already discovered Hakoda had some pretty sneaky tactics up his sleeve.

But he didn't press and there were no tricks. As he stared down at her, his tanned skin covered with sweat, something flickered is his eyes, a look that spoke of lust and need and possession. His look made Kita feel raw and vulnerable and she knew that no matter what happened after this week in the Fire Nation or whether she saw Hakoda again or not, she'd never forget the way he was looking at her right now.

Like she was entirely, irrefutably... his.

Hakoda hooked one of her legs over his shoulder and began to pound into her harder, deeper, owning more and more of her body and her soul with every stroke. Though the house was full of tribesmen, it was as if nothing but the two of them existed, locked in the cocoon of this tiny bedroom. Locked in each others bodies. Kita never knew making love could feel so intimate, so intense, so—

"...beautiful," she finished on an exhale, knowing she probably sounded corny.

But Hakoda smiled that smile. The one that hooked her from the first time she'd seen him, only this one had a slightly wicked curve to it. "Then show me, baby. Come for me."

He reached between their bodies and found her clitoris, pressing rough, quick circles. Her body obeyed his command and fragmented as an orgasm barreled over her with such force, she saw stars. She heard herself cry out his name, along with a few other very unladylike utterances.

But her crudity only seemed to inflame Hakoda more. He rose to his knees and grabbed onto her hips, slamming into her without mercy. His cock hit her womb with each forceful thrust, taking her pleasure higher. The sounds of flesh slapping flesh and the bed legs scraping across the floor filled the room. And, somewhere in the throes of her release, Kita swore she heard thunder. It seemed right considering the storm of ecstasy Hakoda was creating within her.

His body tensed and a wave of pleasured pain broke over his face as he finally let himself go. Kita felt his hot semen filling her to capacity and spilling down the insides of her thighs. A quick flash of worry crossed her mind that his seed might take root, but oddly the idea of having Hakoda's child seemed right too.

With a grunt of her name, he gave her one more thrust then collapsed on top of her. They lay together in a heap of sweating limbs as more thunder rumbled. It hadn't been her imagination.

"I broke my promise... I didn't go slow." His voice was breathless next to her ear, muffled by the pillow. "It's been a while."

"I think I can forgive you." As soon as she could figure out how to walk again.

Chuckling, he rolled to his back, taking her with so she was on top of him. His cock was still semi-hard inside her and she felt it twitch when his gaze swept over her breasts.

"And I'm already looking forward to it." His blue eyes filled with concern and shot back to her face. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No apologies." Kita canted her hips, moaning with pleasure as he moved inside her channel. "Besides, it's a good kind of hurt."

He toyed with her braid, wrapping the end around his index finger. "Maybe I can kiss it for you and make it better."

Kita tried her best to look scandalized, although she wanted his mouth down there again too. Geez, she'd only had sex with him once and already she was turning into a nympho. But then she'd been addicted to Hakoda before she even met him so maybe she already was one. "Any more of that talk and we're never going to leave this bedroom."

"Actually, that's the idea." He pulled her down to plant a trail of wet kisses along her neck up to her chin. His lips had her heated up for more in no time. "But first I'd like to know how you've managed to dream of me when we just met yesterday."

Kita froze, her arousal fizzling away to nothing. She should lie, she knew she should. It would be the easy thing to do and she had no desire to ruin this perfect moment. Yet when she opened her mouth, what came out was, "I met you long before yesterday, Hakoda."

Then, as a torrent of rain began to fall outside, she told him everything.

水水水

Hakoda lay in silence, staring at the ceiling as Kita told him the events that led up to her coming to the Fire Nation.

She told him of the time she'd almost died trying to save her brother when they were only seven, of her discovery of her gift a half a year later, and of the countless times she'd used it. Prophetic hands...a gift from Tui and La, although Kita referred to them as a curse.

Then she went on, explaining about the pain in her hands she'd been experiencing for the past month and of the vision the Spirits had shared with her—of him—and what that meant. He was going to die soon, or come pretty damned close.

Kita's story explained away the mystery surrounding her and her eagerness to touch him—and her willingness to be touched by him as well. Hakoda wasn't sure how he should react, but he knew how he felt... confused, overwhelmed, and a little angry.

How else was he supposed to feel when he'd been lied to?

Talk about a buzz kill.

When Kita finished, she sat up, her cool blue eyes boring into him like twin icebergs.

He tried to look anywhere but at her, especially since she was doing nothing to hide those distracting breasts, and kept his gaze fixed on the ceiling. A few uncomfortable moments of silence passed, the rain providing too peaceful of a background considering the turmoil inside him.

"Hakoda, please say something," her soft voice broke through the stillness.

"What can I say?" he asked bitterly.

"I don't know. That you understand." She shrugged, seeming too casual about the fact that he was marked for death by the Spirits. "Or maybe that you don't. Anything."

No, Hakoda didn't understand. If what she said was true, why didn't Arnook tell Hakoda himself? Something like this required action, not secrecy. Hakoda was now considered one of the world leaders. Why all the confidentiality?

_Because Kita's story is a bald-faced lie... _

The words slipped out before he could stop them. "If you wanted to get me in bed, you could have just asked me without coming up with this insane story to justify it. I would have said yes."

Kita recoiled in the best act of being offended Hakoda had ever seen. "You think I... that I made this up just to _seduce_ you?"

"It looks that way on my end. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because I was told not to. By Arnook."

"Can he corroborate your story?" Hakoda countered. He would bet his war hammer the answer was no.

"Forget it." He saw tears form in her eyes before she turned away and sprung from the bed, wrapping her robe over her. "Just forget I ever told you a thing. Forget any of this ever happened."

"It's too late for that. We both know it." He grasped her elbow, hoping to pull her back into bed. "All we can do now is talk about what comes next."

She jerked he elbow away and spun to face him, making no attempt to wipe the tears on her cheeks away. "No, Hakoda. What I know is that I made a mistake. One that I don't want to repeat, so there will be no more talking and no 'next.'" She picked up his pants and threw them at him. "I want you to leave."

Someone rapped at the door. Neither of them bothered to answer it.

He stood up, not caring about putting his clothes on. "Kita... please."

Kita shut her eyes. "Leave. Now."

"I know you're not sleeping in there. I can hear you talking. Both of you." Kenji's deep voice filtered through the door. "If you don't open up, I'm breaking this down."

Kita wiped her eyes and went for the door.

Caring about his nakedness now that six and a half feet of pissed off Kenji stood on the other side of the door, Hakoda grabbed the sheet from the bed. He haphazardly wrapped it around his waist just as Kita cracked the door a few inches.

Ignorant of his sister's privacy, Kenji flung it open and barged in, his blue eyes narrowing on Hakoda and his state of undress. "What the hell is going on in here? The whole damn house could hear you guys."

Hakoda winced. He hadn't thought about the thin walls. Or what her brother would think. Only his cock and getting it inside Kita.

"If you have to ask that, then I pity poor Mina," Kita replied nonchalantly, though a blush rose to her cheeks in contradiction.

"This is nothing to joke about." Kenji closed the door, glaring at the bed that had been relocated a foot from their lovemaking and the bloodstained sheets from Kita's broken maidenhead. "If you two just did what I assume you did, then you can kiss your chances of getting married good-bye."

Kita held her hands to her temples. "Spirits, I don't need this. Not right now."

Hakoda heard the tears in her voice and fought the urge to scoop her up in his arms to comfort her, regardless of what happened between them before Kenji came into the bedroom. He didn't believe her story—what man would?—but he wasn't going to push her away because of it, either.

Kenji moved further into the room, putting himself between his sister and Hakoda. "No, what you need is a good spanking. Arnook is livid."

Now Hakoda also fought the urge to kick Kenji's ass.

The redness on her face deepened as anger filled her eyes. "I don't care what he thinks or what you think. I'm grown woman, not some child for you to keep on a leash. I'm fully capable of making my own choices, whether or not you like them. And in case you hadn't noticed, bachelors at the North Pole aren't exactly lining up to marry me. What does it matter to you?"

"But what about Hahn?" Kenji asked.

Kita held up her hand as if to block the question. "Now is not the right time to talk about this."

"Yes it is," both Kenji and Hakoda said at the same time.

Kenji whirled and shot him a don't-fuck-with-me look, then turned back to Kita. "I want to know what Hakoda intends to do now that he's ruined you for any other man."

Hakoda winced again. _Ruined?_ What an arcane and derogatory term to use for what he and Kita had just shared, though right now it seemed more than appropriate. "Actually, I was hoping that Kita could—"

Kita didn't let him finish. "There will never be another man for me to 'ruined' for, so you can save the nobility for someone else. Like Mina." Kita got in her brother's face, poking her finger into his chest, both of them seeming to forget Hakoda was even in the room. "You're one to talk about having sex before marriage. From the noises coming from your room the night you got back—_Oh, yes, Kenji, more_—you've ruined her too."

It was Kenji's turn to blush. "That's different. I proposed marriage to her father the day I got back. He agreed."

"You guys are engaged?"

"Yep."

All fury melted from her face and she launched herself at her brother. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Mina made me agree not to announce it until I got back. She wanted to be there when you found out. Sorry... her orders. You know how she can be. But we're not talking about me here. You already have someone who—"

"Congratulations, Kenji," Hakoda cut in, wanting to end this uncomfortable conversation as soon as possible so he could get back to smoothing things over with Kita. Besides, he didn't want Kenji to think he was a first class asshole. Hakoda actually liked the guy.

He stuck out a hand for a warrior's handshake, his other attempting to keep the sheet from slipping. "Sorry if I fouled your fiancée's plans."

"Thank you, Chief Hakoda," Kenji muttered teeth as he clasped Hakoda's forearm so roughly, he knew he'd have bruises.

Hakoda had no desire to bicker with him over Kita's lost virtue since it was a useless cause, so instead he just smiled through the abusive handshake. "Just Hakoda is fine. My own men don't call me by my title. You don't need to either, although I am flattered by the respect."

"Why did you come up here anyway, Kenji? Just to give me a lecture or was there a point to this visit?" Kita asked she stared at the men's handshake.

Kenji dropped his hand from Hakoda's. "Arnook called a meeting earlier this morning. Since neither of you were at breakfast, you didn't know, but now you do. Everyone's down there waiting on you both."

Well, there went that talk Hakoda wanted to have with Kita. He bent down and snatched up his pants. "Tell Arnook I'll be down in a few minutes."

Kenji nodded and headed for the door, stopping just before opened it. "I don't care if you're chief or not, Hakoda... that gives you no right to my sister. You better pray she isn't pregnant."

"And if she is," Hakoda challenged. Spirits, how he hated the way the Northern Water Tribe treated their women.

"Then not even her hands can save you."

He was out the door before Hakoda could form a protest, but one thing was clear...

Whatever this was, Kenji was in on this too.

水水水


	13. Chapter 7 Part 1

**Chapter 7 - Part 1**

水水水

Hakoda wasn't gone long when it hit—and it hit hard.

Kita was in the middle of untangling her bird nest of a hairdo from Hakoda's vigorous lovemaking when the pain sliced through her hands like a pair of dull scimitars. She dropped her brush and clutched her hands close to her body, biting her lip to stifle her curses. The pain had never been this intense before. Not even with her father.

Breathing through the tortuous waves, Kita slowly regained control of her body. She scrambled through her bag, quickly locating her healers gauze and then began to fashion a tight wrap around her palms and lower fingers. She even went as far as to wind it down past her wrists, something she rarely had to do. When she was done, she flexed her fingers to stretch the fabric, frowning at the results. It was odd... The desensitizing effect always worked to dull the pain, but today it still broke through.

Not wanting to think about what that implied, Kita picked up her brush and attempted to finish her hair. She managed to get all the knots out, but with the amount of gauze she had on her hands, she couldn't feel her strands to execute a proper braid, much less a basic one.

"I guess I'm wearing it down today," she muttered to her tired-looking reflection, fighting the urge to throw her brush at the mirror. It would be a childish thing to do, but she didn't care. Breaking something would feel so good right about now, maybe even take the edge off her anger. And her mind off Hakoda.

As Kita slid off her robe, she turned away from the mirror, not wanting to see the marks he'd left on her body, and began to dress. She'd decided to wear her favorite outfit today, and one she was sure Chief Arnook would frown upon—her waterbending outfit.

Mina's mother was a seamstress and had given it to Kita as a gift for her twenty-third birthday, made at Mina's request of course. Kita was certain Mina's mother would never have fashioned such blasphemy otherwise, since the outfit violated so many unwritten tribal rules.

Instead of the light blue color customarily worn by the Water Tribe women, Mina had chosen a midnight blue material for the dress part, which came down to just above her ankles. The thin, tunic-style dress had slits on either side that rose up to her lower hips so Kita could be free to maneuver when bending. Even though Mina only knew a few basic moves, it had been a smart design choice on her part.

Kita had purchased leopard-seal hide pants to go underneath the tunic, crafted to fit tight both for comfort and warmth. They also went perfect with her tunic. Women of her tribe wore pants beneath their complicated, floor-length dresses but the garment was for insulation only, never meant to be seen. Mukluks made of the same seal leather, which rose up to just below her knees, completed the taboo outfit.

When Kita was finished dressing, she turned back to the mirror and admired the clothing. Not only did she appreciate the way this outfit made her look—like an assertive, attractive woman, not some helpless, frumpy girl—but also the way it made her feel.

Whenever she wore it, she felt stronger and more in control of her whirlwind life. And she definitely needed to feel that way today after making the cascade of mistakes she'd made this morning: sleeping with Hakoda then telling him he was about to die.

What a fool she was to tell him. And what a bigger fool she was to believe he'd actually take her seriously. Spirits, she'd given him her virgin body, freely and without any expectation, something most men could only dream of in her tribe. Kita had enjoyed every wicked moment, of course, but then Hakoda had to ruin it all by accusing her of using her hands as an excuse for seduction. He might as well have called her a liar. Spirits knew he was thinking it.

Yet, despite the fact Hakoda thought her nothing but a fraud, Kita still wanted him, which frightened her almost as much as the thought of him dying. Frightened her because she didn't know a thing about him or his life.

Sure, she knew he was a leader, a father, a widower, a great cook—and an even better lover, but that was the extent of her knowledge of him. Most women she knew who'd lain with a man only did so after years—in some cases even decades—of getting to know their partners.

_Well you sure broke the rules... getting Hakoda in bed in less than a day._

What made it worse was that, after envisioning him in her mind for so long, Kita had a feeling she was dangerously close to falling for him. Spirits, was she a fool.

As much as her wounded heart demanded she run as far from Hakoda as possible, Kita knew that was not an option right now. It was her duty to the Spirits to stay by his side and to protect him, but it would tear her apart in the process if she didn't distance herself from him emotionally. The only thing she could do now was to try her best to ignore the effect he had on her and have faith in the Spirits and her abilities when the time came. It was the only way.

Kita blew out a frustrated sigh, realizing that all was much easier said than done. Whenever Hakoda was near, she was lucky to remember her own name. Damn the man. Regardless, she knew she could brood in her room no longer. She had to go downstairs and face Hakoda again.

Before leaving her room, Kita grabbed the two items she always carried with her whenever her hands flared up—a vial of water from the Spirit Oasis for healing the nastiest of wounds, and a small, whalebone dagger for cutting clothing away from injuries. She had a special sheath made to hold both, which she fastened around her right thigh for easy access.

_But am I really prepared for the worst of wounds?_

Already knowing the answer was a glaring 'no', Kita left her room, vowing to herself that until Hakoda needed her healing powers, she was not going to touch him anymore.

水水水

"Hakoda, I believe this plan will be the solution to both our tribes' problems. If we indeed go through with this, when do you propose it be done? And how?" Arnook's deep voice broke through the silence.

The two leaders were sitting opposite each other on the couches in the great room of Hakoda's guesthouse. Men from both tribes surrounded them, all waiting to hear what their chiefs had to say. Many lives, no doubt, were about to be changed by this meeting, hopefully for the better.

Hakoda kept his voice level as he explained the plan he'd rehearsed so many times in his head, though his inner self was doing fist pumps at Arnook's growing approval. "As long as it's alright with my men, we will accompany you back to the North Pole after the Gathering. I have two ships docked here in the Fire Nation shipyards at the moment. They are small but they should still be adequate enough to escort a few dozen women back home, along with a few of their belongings."

Arnook nodded. "I'd need to consult with my healers, of course, to explain the direness of your tribe's situation. Even so, many may not want to leave their homeland."

"If your healers are in need of the affections I assume, they will be more than willing to leave after my men and I arrive." Of course Hakoda made his assumption based entirely on Kita's forwardness with him. If her behavior was indicative of the rest of the unmarried women at the North Pole, his men should have no problems.

The comment brought a round of shit-eating grins, hoots and high-fives from the Southern men. This was the first time Hakoda had mentioned his plan to anyone other than Pakku, so hearing his men's praise was more than reassuring, or at least until he heard Kita's voice cut in behind him.

"Let me get this straight. You 'assume', as you aptly termed it, that the Northern Water Tribe women are so desperate they'd happily leave their homes and families, then travel to the other side of the world for a bunch of strangers who know nothing of them? Forgive me, _Chief_," she bit out with unrestrained sarcasm, "but that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life."

After a few intakes of breath, the great room grew so silent that only the steady pattering of the rain out on the veranda could be heard. Before Hakoda turned around to face Kita, he caught sight of Arnook's grimace of displeasure, as well as Kenji's smirk of approval and Hahn's ill attempt at concealing a laugh.

Though Hakoda knew he should be angry at the outburst—because even in the Southern Tribe such public disrespect from a woman was not tolerated, especially not by a leader—he couldn't help but grow painfully aroused when he saw her.

_Great Spirits, she's wearing a knife. And is that... leather?_

The combination of the two was sexy by itself, but it was her hair that commanded his cock's full attention. When her left her an hour ago, her hair had been up in a messy braid, but now her long russet and gold strands fell free, framing her curves perfectly. Curves that he wanted to run his hands over one more time. Standing in the doorway of the kitchen with the warm glow of candlelight casting a halo behind her, she was breathtakingly beautiful.

And obviously still pissed at him, too. She clutched a half-eaten moon peach in one hand, the irate expression on her face giving him the suspicion that she would love nothing more than to hurl it at him.

"You took what I said the wrong way, Kita," Hakoda finally managed to get out after pushing his racing hormones aside. "I never meant that you were—"

"Desperate?" she finished, cocking an eyebrow.

Hakoda knew then that they were both talking about what happened up in her bedroom, not about her unmarried friends back home. "Yes."

"Well, it's quite obvious to me your men took it the wrong way too, judging from their enthusiasm over our situation," she challenged, stepping further into the room and glancing around at the tribesmen. "Trust me, if any of you convey that attitude to my friends, you all will be going home in empty ships. I promise you that."

"Kita! Enough of this nonsense. You father would be shocked to hear you speak this way," Arnook shouted loud enough to rattle the walls.

"No, he would be shocked that you would consider giving your women away as brood mares," she quipped, pointing her peach at him.

Hakoda winced as a few of the Northern men muttered agreements.

Arnook's lips tightened. "How you feel about this subject is irrelevant. You _will_ show respect to our sister tribe's leader."

The conflict was clear on Kita's face as she bit her lip, no doubt to keep back another sarcastic remark.

Even though she was furious, Hakoda couldn't help but admire her outspoken nature. Not many men had the balls to stand up to him, much less a woman, and Kita had done so in front of dozens of men _and_ her leader. Though Hakoda was sure beyond a doubt that Kita's looks could put the other women of the North Pole to shame, this unconventional conduct must be the reason she remained unmarried.

And with that realization, he grinned. It was the Northern men's loss, because he found her free spirit to be an appealing attribute, and a bit of a turn on.

Kita's face softened a fraction but instead of smiling back, she turned and headed back into the kitchen. With a curse, Arnook rose from the couch and stormed after her.

Another unsettling silence filled the room as a bout of argumentative whispers drifted from the kitchen. Like everyone else was doing, Hakoda strained to hear what was being said, but he couldn't make out any of the words.

After a few minutes they both returned, Kita trailing behind Arnook, the smile of triumph he wore saying he'd won the dispute. As he reclaimed his seat across from Hakoda, Kita stood between the two leaders, facing Hakoda.

She bowed, as was customary for a woman to do in her tribe. No eye contact. No smile. Too formal. "Please accept my apology for my discourteous remark. I'm sorry for the interruption. It will not happen again."

Whatever was said in the kitchen, Hakoda figured Arnook must have demanded Kita apologize, though it was obvious from the coldness in her voice that she didn't mean a word of it.

Hakoda knew he'd upset her upstairs, but how else was he supposed to act to her story? Maybe if he was Bato, he could have come up with something clever and witty to cover up his mistake, but it wasn't as if Hakoda had much practice with women. He was thirty-seven not seventeen, a man well out of his prime, and a widower. Having a female like Kita trying to get him into bed, regardless if she using some strange story about all-seeing hands or not, was definitely uncharted territory for him.

_Buck up or get out of the water, Hakoda. Either you're too old for this game or you'll have to re-learn the rules._

Hakoda shook his head. Spirits, so much had changed since he wooed Kya. He needed to talk to Kita, to get to the bottom of this, but now was not the time.

"No, I'm the one who is sorry," he whispered, hoping she understood that he meant about what happened in her bedroom.

Though Kita nodded, she still kept her gaze lowered and sidled to the other side of the room, taking a seat on the fireplace hearth between her brother and that Hahn kid.

Hakoda barely kept his jealousy in check as he and Arnook continued to discuss what was becoming known as the 'Southern Re-population Plan'. Every so often, he would steal a glance over at Kita to find her watching him. Each time their stares locked, and for a few fleeting seconds Hakoda was back in her bed, looking down into those icy blue eyes as he pumped into her willing body. Spirits, he wanted her. Just that one taste had not been enough. In fact, it had only made his hunger for her worse.

But then Kita would break the spell and turn away, her cheeks flushed red as she tried to hide behind her long locks. Hakoda wanted to get up and go to her, run his fingers through her tresses as he whispered his apologies. Then he would kiss her senseless to show Hahn and everyone else who it was she belonged to. But that would not only be the caveman thing to do, it would probably anger her more, and that was the last thing Hakoda wanted.

_Tonight... I will make it all up to her tonight._

Hakoda had something very special planned for tonight and if all went well, Kita would be underneath him again soon.

As Arnook spoke about reinstating the Full Moon Celebration between the tribes, Kita started fiddling with her hands. They were wrapped them in some kind of white cloth, as if in advertisement of the gift she claimed to possess. She'd gone to great lengths to get him to believe her story and Hakoda wondered how far she intended to take this charade. Kita certainly was the most unusual woman he'd ever met.

But to Hakoda, it didn't matter. Prophetic hands or not, he was going to try his damnedest to get her on his boat when he headed home.

水水水


	14. Chapter 7 Part 2

**Chapter 7 - Part 2**

_**Sorry about the long delay in updates. I've been writing, but focusing more on my non-fanfic stories.**_

_**I have a few new things to post with this fic and Cold Heat. This one, for those of you who read the first version, is heavily revised. The ending is a total rewrite. Had to add some drama. Enjoy!**_

水水水

Kita sat on the slate fireplace hearth in the guesthouse's great room, regretting the sex she had with Hakoda more than ever.

After hearing every word of his one-sided 'Re-population Plan', as well as that misogynic comment about her people's situation-her situation-it was all clear to her now why he'd slept with her. He'd chosen Kita to be his personal brood mare.

And, since he'd been able to claim her without any trouble, he'd assumed the other single females at the North Pole would be just as willing to do the same.

Damn Hakoda and damn his plan. He was no different from the men in her tribe. Dominating and arrogant, viewing women as nothing more than accessories until they needed them.

His deep, sensuous laughter resonated through the room, drawing her eyes like moths to a flame over to where he sat. Moreover, to where the small expanse of his muscular chest peeked through the folds of his sleeveless tunic. Tingles skittered over her skin as she remembered how that chest felt against her hands. Her lips. Her breasts...

_Spirits, did the man have to be so damned sexy on top of everything else?_

His sapphire eyes darted her way and caught her staring. Again. Kita felt her face flush with embarrassment and she quickly diverted her gaze down to her hands. Again. This had been going on ever since Arnook had ripped her a new one in the kitchen and made her sit down like the good obedient woman Water Tribe men expected. Made her listen... and watch in silence.

And, although Kita had tuned out most of what was being said, she'd definitely watched... Hakoda. More like ogled. It was becoming more and more difficult to stay angry with him when just looking at him heated her body into such a frenzy.

Thankfully when Kita glanced back up, Hakoda's attention was back on Arnook as they continued their meeting. Needing something to take her mind off the muscle-bound chief, she began to unwrap the gauze on her right hand. She'd been so worked up when she heard Hakoda's plan that she'd carelessly gotten moon peach juice all over it, staining the material a bright blue.

The air hit her hands when she pulled off the last of the gauze, the needle-like pain causing her to wince. The conversation came to an abrupt halt and she glanced up to see Hakoda staring at her hands with one eyebrow raised.

_Fifty silver pieces says he still doesn't believe me._

"Given that this year's new moon is in a few months we should probably plan on..." Arnook continued rambling on to Hakoda about the New Moon Celebration, sparing Kita from more of the Southern chief's curiosity. She didn't want it. Not if he was going to throw weeks of suffering at his expense back in her face then label it all a sham.

As she re-wrapped her hands, Kenji leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You and I need to talk."

"But I have to-"

"Now." His growl brooked no debate.

Kenji didn't as much as help her to her feet as he did haul her. His hand manacled around her forearm, he escorted her toward the front door. She could feel all the tribesmen's eyes on her, but she managed to make it outside without making any more of a spectacle of herself. Knowing Kenji, he would have picked her up kicking and screaming if he had to.

As soon as they were out on the covered porch, Kenji leaned back against the railing with his arms crossed over his chest, and Kita knew she was in for another lecture. "Look, I'm not in the mood for-"

"It's obvious you're in pain. Why you are being so stubborn?" he interrupted. "Why don't you just touch him and get relief?"

_Because I'm in a lot of pain._ Of the emotional kind.

Kita leaned on the wall opposite him. "Touching him is not such a good idea right now."

"You didn't seem to have a problem with that earlier."

Kita put her hands to her temples. She _so_ didn't need this right now. "I'm not going to fight with you about what happened. I did what I did-" _even if it was the biggest mistake of my life._ "-and no amount of arguing can change it."

"You're right. There's nothing I can do..." A calculating look flashed in his eyes. "To you."

Panic filled her. Kenji was a powerful bender and Kita knew what he was capable of. "Please don't hurt him. What happened between Hakoda and I was as much my fault as his. Maybe more." _Spirits, why am I defending Hakoda now?_

"He was in your bed, which means _he_ came to _you_. Not the other way around."

"Actually, Kenji..." Kita shook her head, unable to meet Kenji's stare. "You're wrong."

Unsure if she was trying to protect her dignity or Hakoda's, Kita began to pour out her other reason for leaving home-her unreal and overwhelming attraction to a total stranger. She also told her brother the details of her night with Hakoda, including their embarrassing incident in the kitchen with Sokka and deal she made with the chief to get her to sleep with her. A night of sleep for the story of her hands.

Everything she'd done seemed logical in her mind then. But in hindsight, now that Kita was saying the words aloud, she could see how it must have looked on Hakoda's end. No wonder he thought she was easy. She had been.

It still didn't excuse him insinuating that she was a fraud. Or his sexist views on the plight of the Northern women.

The rain had died to a light sprinkle by the time she finished, the blue sky peeking through the clouds to the west. Ken still stood in the same position, arms crossed and leaning against the wooden banister. He didn't look angry that she'd disobeyed Arnook's orders or that she'd put herself in the position to be compromised, but his brows had drawn tight. When he finally spoke, his words surprised her.

"It's about time you found someone."

"What? I haven't _found_ anyone. Whatever this... thing is with Hakoda is... _was_ just a big misunderstanding." Her misunderstanding that he was completely, 100% honorable and him misunderstanding... everything.

He lifted an eyebrow. "But you care for him. A lot. And don't bother to lie. It was Hakoda you were searching for when I returned home."

Kita opened her mouth to say hell no, but realized... he was right. She sighed in resignation. "I do care for him. More than I should."

"And more than he deserves." He eased off the railing and the wood creaked in relief. "I guess this means you don't want to marry Hahn. He's asked me for your hand, you know."

Kita's pulse jumped. Although she didn't want to marry the boy, she'd never gotten a marriage proposal before. "He... has?"

"Asked me this morning, before you and Hakoda's... show. After that, he took off."

Now that Kita thought about it, she hadn't seen Hahn at the meeting. Or Bato for that matter.

"I hope he's going to be okay," she said, sitting down on the porch stairs now that the rain was letting up. "I didn't know he asked."

As if knowing Hahn had asked Kenji for her hand would have made a difference. Kita had a feeling she would've slept with Hakoda regardless of how many marriage proposals she had on the table. No man had ever made every one of her nerve endings sing whenever he was near like Hakoda did.

"With all the single women left back home, even after Hakoda loads his boats up, all Hahn's gotta do is say the word and he will have brides lining up for him." Kenji sat next to her, both of them watching as the rain tapered away to nothing. "Man, Arnook's going to have shit fit when he finds out you disobeyed him."

"No he won't, because you're not going to tell him." When she didn't get a response, she turned to her brother, panicked. Arnook could be a stern man when upset, as she had seen earlier in the kitchen. "Please say you won't tell him, Kenji."

Kenji shrugged his huge polar bear shoulders. "If he approaches me about it, I won't lie."

Kita knew her brother was loyal to her first and foremost over anyone, even Arnook, but he always drew the line at lying. Funny, considering how long he'd lied to himself about his feelings for Mina. "I understand."

A moment of silence went by then, "So what do you plan to do now? About Hakoda?"

"Right now... nothing. I just need to ignore how I feel about him and hope." Hope that she wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Hope that she wasn't carrying his child. Hope that she could save him, then leave him. Spirits, what a mess she was in. "I just want nothing more than to go home."

"You and me both," Ken muttered under his breath. As if realizing he just sounded cross, he added, "Just so you know... I would have been on that ship even if you would've told me straight up why you had to come to the Fire Nation. I wouldn't want you doing this alone. Mina still'd be pissed, but..." He let the rest fade away, but she understood.

Mina was a tiny slip of a woman, but Kita had seen her best friend put Kenji in his place more than once. Even when they were kids, Mina was the only person Kenji had ever conceded an argument to. Her temper could scare a moose-lion into submission. She and Kenji were perfect for each other.

"I can't believe you guys are finally getting married."

"Finally, huh?" He laughed. "I didn't think she'd ever see me for more than just her best friend's brother."

"I think it took your leaving to open her eyes. She's a lucky girl." Kita gave his shoulder a teasing nudge. "Even if you are an over-possessive oaf most the time."

"Ah, she loves it, and so do you." He ruffled her hair, no doubt adding to the frizz the humidity had caused. As she smoothed it back in place, his face sobered. "Listen, I know you don't want to hear this, but about Hakoda's plan. I think-"

"Is the meeting over yet?" A male voice cut in.

Kita looked to her left to see Bato and the woman he'd been with yesterday stepping onto the porch from the stairs leading from the veranda. "I'm not sure yet. It sounded like it was winding down when we left."

"Didn't approve of the topic?" A sly smile lit Bato's face. "Or the company?"

_Both_. Kita tried to look innocent, though in all likelihood, Bato knew she'd had sex with his best friend just like the rest of the house did. Stupid walls.

"I haven't seen rain before and decided it was much more interesting than politics, so I came out here. Kenji joined me." A triple lie, not only had Kenji dragged her out here, but Kita had seen rain plenty of times when she visited the Earth Kingdom, and tribe politics fascinated her.

"How quaint. I used to watch the rain when I was, like, twelve," Bato's busty companion commented with a nasal tone and then giggled. She sounded like a sick horse.

Another feminine giggle joined hers and Kita realized another woman was standing behind Bato's dominating frame. Kita shifted to get a better look at her then immediately frowned. With her long silky-black hair done up neatly in a Fire Nation topknot, her slender figure shown off in her expensive-looking, perfectly-tailored, crimson kimono, and ruby red lips to match, she was the complete antithesis of Kita.

She carried a large, dark purple satchel with her, draped across her body like a fancy messenger bag. Kita wondered what was in the bag and, more importantly, what the newcomer was here for. Or, considering Bato's preferred choice of proclivities, maybe she didn't want to know.

"Yeah, you know us Water Tribe peasants. We're easy to please. Just give us a puddle and we can be entertained for hours," Kenji countered with undisguised contempt and Kita could've kissed him.

"Oh, and we know _very_ well how easily pleased you can be." Bato's girlfriend rubbed herself all over Bato like a cat in heat. "Don't we, Bato Wato?"

_Bato Wato? Was that supposed to be sexy?_

Bato at least had the good grace to look uncomfortable. "I'm going to get these two inside before they melt. It's going to be another Fire Nation scorcher. See you two later."

Like his feet were on fire, Bato disappeared into the house, his perfect little Fire Nation women trailing behind him, still laughing.

As Kita unwound the gauze from her sweating hands and tossed the strips onto the step next to her, Kenji got up and stretched. "I'm gonna head in and grab an early lunch before the meeting's over. I hope you're up for making more of that juice. The guys missed it this morning, and with it being as hot as it's getting, I have a feeling we'll need some cooling down soon."

Kenji was right. Now that the sun was making its debut for the day, the muggy, summer air was heating up like a hot spring. Which spelled F-U-N for Kita's hair. If she didn't get inside soon and do something with it, she was going to start attracting birds and other small wildlife. Maybe she could bribe Kenji into braiding it. Or maybe she could touch Hakoda, just once. It was in the name of a good hair day after all.

Shaking her head to erase the idea, Kita grabbed her gauze and then stood, brushing off the dirt from her butt. "I'm up for anything."

水水水

Kita ate her words the instant she stepped through the door, and they went down like nails.

Hakoda stood in the middle of the great room talking with Miss Perfect, the woman who'd arrived with Bato and his girlfriend. The meeting had just broken up and tribesmen were filing out of the room, some out the veranda door, some into the kitchen. With all the conversation and clunking footsteps, Kita couldn't hear what Hakoda and the woman were saying. But Kita couldn't mistake the hunger in Miss Perfect's eyes as she eyed the chief like he was a prime cut of beef.

Her gaze then touched on Kita, taking her in with a disapproving sweep of her cold brown eyes, making Kita feel like she was a dog who'd just dirtied the rug. Or like she was the dirt on the rug.

As the woman turned her attention back to Hakoda, smiling sweetly at him with those over-fake poisonous red lips, Kita had the sudden urge to drive a few ice daggers into those pretty white teeth of hers.

Thankfully Hakoda's back was to Kita and he hadn't seen her yet. No doubt he'd make the natural comparison between the perfection in front of him and Kita's frizzy-haired, over-tired, too-curvy self.

Trying to tell herself it didn't matter, Kita started a bee-line to the kitchen to help with the juice, a path that just happened to lead past Hakoda and the woman. As Kita drew closer, she kept her eyes fixed to the floor to avoid any more of Miss Perfect's sniping stares, but that didn't keep her from hearing their conversation.

"I'm looking for something... different. Is that something you can do?" Hakoda asked.

Kita froze in her tracks behind him, close enough that she could smell Miss Perfect's perfume over his masculine scent. The combination churned her stomach and a vile taste of jealousy rose in her throat.

"I can do whatever you like. I've brought everything I need to take care of you." Miss Perfect tapped her hand against her large satchel. "But it may cost extra."

"Price is not an issue. I will pay whatever it takes to get what I want."

Miss Perfect nodded her perfect head and gave him another one of her perfect smiles. "Now that that's out of the way, where shall we... uh... do this?"

Hakoda lowered his voice. "Upstairs would be best. I want this kept a secret."

"Of course."

As they both headed upstairs, no doubt to Hakoda's room, a peal of laughter broke from the kitchen, rubbing the bitter truth in her face. She was nothing but another notch on Hakoda's headboard. That should make her happy. Now she had an even bigger reason to be rid of him. But all Kita could do was cry when she heard his bedroom door snick shut.

Dropping her gauze strips on the floor where she stood, Kita headed back outside. She ran, knowing that no matter how fast her feet moved, there was no escaping the mistake she made by coming to the Fire Nation.

水水水


	15. Chapter 8 Part 1

**Chapter 8 - Part 1**

_**This chapter is a total rewrite from before and intros the Hahn conflict much better.**_

水水水

The sun had just dipped below the wall of the city's crater rim when Kita decided to head back. She'd spent her afternoon in the market district, browsing clothing and curio stores while eating more cinnamon firecakes than she should have. She'd tried on dresses and shoes she could never wear in her frozen homeland, and picked up weapons she hadn't a clue how to yield. Still, it was a welcome distraction. Though her hands had pained her constantly, Kita hadn't once thought of Hakoda.

But as she neared the guesthouses, the ache in her chest returned as if it had never left. Every word of the exchange between Hakoda and Miss Perfect swirled in her head, prompting a plethora of unwanted visions. Of Hakoda's hands and lips kissing and touching the woman in the same places he'd kissed and touched Kita. Of her flawless and perfect body wrapped around his as he pumped into her. Of him calling that whore 'baby', and then groaning out her name as he orgasmed.

Tears threatened their return and Kita had to stop in the street outside her guesthouse to compose herself, determined not to go in carrying evidence that she'd been crying. Determined not to show she cared. If Hakoda could cast what happened between them aside like yesterday's laundry, then so could she.

A pair of hands that smelled of alcohol and fried fish landed over her eyes.

"Looking for someone?" a male voice purred.

Relief warred with disappointment when she realized it wasn't Hakoda behind her.

"Hahn! You scared me." She pulled his hands from her face and turned around, wondering how long he'd been watching her. "What are you doing skulking around?"

He gave her one of his flirty half-smirks the girls at home went wild over and brushed a lock of his dark brown hair away from his face. "It's what I do best. You looked a little lost standing here in the middle of the street."

_I am lost._ "I'm just... thinking."

He put his hand over his heart in mock fear. "Kita, thinking? That can never be good."

"Funny, Hahn. Real funny."

He winked. "Ah, you love it and you know it. So where've you been all day?"

"Seeing the city."_—and getting away from Hakoda—_"I'm pretty sure I'll never be back here, so I thought I'd take in the sights."

He raised an eyebrow. "And that's why you left here alone."

What was he insinuating? That she went looking for him? "Why not?"

Hahn shrugged. "I dunno. It's a big city."

"And I'm a big girl, Hahn. But it's sweet of you to worry about me, anyway." She pinched one of his cheeks like she used to when they were young, back when life was easier. When Dad was alive, Hahn wasn't asking for her to marry him and she wasn't chasing visions halfway across the world just to sleep with them.

Annoyance spread over his face and he captured her hand in his, squeezing hard. "And I'm not a baby anymore, if you haven't noticed."

The precognitive pain surged through her hand like wildfire. She tried to yank it away but his grip was solid as stone. "Hahn, please. Don't."

"Shh... your hand is cold."

He rubbed her hand between his, the friction that was meant to soothe becoming unbearable. "I'm fine."

"Let me warm you up. Just a little," he said, moving closer. His stare fastened to her lips as his tongue darted out and licked his own. And he looked nervous.

Hahn was going to kiss her. Right here in the middle of a busy street.

"I don't need warmed up. Now, please. Let. Me. Go!" she yelled and gave one final tug.

A few passers-by had stopped to gawk. Glancing around at their audience, Hahn dropped her hand, but Kita didn't miss the anger boiling in his eyes.

Not wanting to stick around for the explosion, she left him standing there and jogged up the steps onto the guesthouse porch without looking back.

What the heck had gotten into everyone today? The full moon? The Fire Nation temperatures? Whatever it was, all she wanted to do was to go to her room, climb into bed, and stay there until it was time to go home. Hakoda and Hahn were on their own.

As Kita reached for the doorknob, Hahn's hand landed on the door, preventing it from opening. "Why won't you kiss me? What is so wrong with me that you can't bear to be near me?"

Kita turned, a small trickle of fear snaking up her spine. Hahn wasn't a large man, only a few inches taller than she, but he was all muscle. "Nothing's wrong with you. It's just... I can't... touch you right now."

A tortured look passed over his face. "Can't? Or won't?"

_Both._ "It's... complicated."

"I'd bet if Hakoda was here, you'd touch him."

"There's much more going on than you understand." No way was she going to tell loose-mouthed Hahn about her hands. If she did, soon the entire North Pole would know.

He got in her face, crowding her against the door. "No, I understand perfectly. You're the one who seems to have a problem facing reality. Your coming here was no accident. It was fate. Our fate."

"Fate?" she laughed. "How much alcohol have you—"

He cut her off when leaned in and kissed her, letting his lips linger over hers but not moving them. No tongue. No moan. No passion. Nothing like what she'd felt last night with Hakoda.

When he pulled back, he didn't look satisfied or cocky like she expected, but almost... disappointed. The expression disappeared as quickly as it formed. "I'm the only chance you have at a husband, and you're the only woman I've found who I can live with. We're right together, even if you _have_ ruined yourself. But I can live with that too."

"_Live_ with that?" she countered, narrowing her eyes. "Spoken like a true romantic, Hahn. I hope you didn't say any of that to my brother."

"Doesn't matter. Kenji's already told me he'll say yes."

She gasped. "You're lying. He'd never give permission for my hand without asking me first."

His usual snide façade returned and he smiled. "You're a woman and under his charge. He doesn't have to."

She'd had enough.

Kita flung the door open and darted inside. Tribesmen were everywhere, but she didn't dare look at any of them and headed straight for the stairs. As she reached the top and turned the corner, a large chest loomed in her way. Kenji's. His face was sunburned when it hadn't been that morning, and his clothes were slick with sweat as if he'd just come in from a run.

"Where the hell have you been all day? Arnook and I have been worried sick."

Kita held up her hands. Her brother was one of the last people she wanted to see. "Not right now, Kenji."

"Yes, right now." His face reddened even more and he planted his hands on her shoulders. "What's the matter with you? You can't just take off on your own in some city you've never been in, not without an escort, and definitely not without telling anyone where you're going. What if you ended up on the wrong side of town? Or lost? This isn't the North Pole, Kita. There's men out there who prey on ladies like you."

Kita snorted a laugh. "Well, lucky for you I'm not a lady anymore."

As his mouth fell open at her retort, she twisted out of his clutches, pushing past him and dashing down the hall. As she neared her room, her door opened, out of it emerging Hakoda... with Miss Perfect in tow.

Kita froze, unable to believe her eyes.

_He was screwing her... in my room?_

The answer was obvious. Not only was her hair tangled and her cheeks flushed, but she was wearing a different kimono now, a pink silk one that was even more revealing than the one she had on earlier. This one had a neckline that dipped low between her breasts, stopping only inches from the sash that cinched her petite waist. A waist Hakoda had seen naked. Held onto.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Kita muttered under her breath.

Hakoda eyes filled with what looked like relief when he noticed her and rushed towards her. "Spirits, you're okay. You have no idea how worried I've been."

"Sure you were." Kita turned and ran back the way she'd come, only to be met by Kenji again, this time with Arnook by his side. And behind Arnook... Hahn.

"Please let me through," she begged, knowing it was a fruitless request.

Kenji's eyes darted behind her to Hakoda then back to her. "Not until you tell me what the fuck's going on."

"Ask him." Kita cast a glance back to Hakoda, who had the gall to look confused. "I'm sure he'll be thrilled to tell you all about what he's been doing all day."

"I've been out looking for you. We all have been." Hakoda moved in, trapping her like a bird of prey. "What's wrong, baby?"

_Baby? He called me baby. In front of her?_

All the fury and anguish of the day erupted to the surface. Her losing her virginity with the entire house as an audience. Hakoda's accusations of her being a fraud. Miss Perfect. Hahn. All of it gathered together, manifesting itself in her hand.

Kita slapped Hakoda's cheek so hard it stung her palm. "That's what's wrong. Don't you ever call me that again."

Behind her she heard gasps from Kenji and Arnook, and a chuckle from Hahn. But Kita didn't care what they thought, and shoved by Hakoda and his little slut tagalong. When she'd reached the safety of the room, she slammed the door and locked it, leaning up against the cool wood. The blood raced through her veins as the cinnamon firecakes churned an encore in her stomach. A knock came from the other side of the door, but she ignored it. She couldn't think of a single person in this house she wanted to see.

As her eyes adjusted to the dim room, she noted it wasn't the same room she'd left. The bed was made, the blanket on top neat and uncreased, not mussed and wrinkled like two people had just had sex on it. A pair of dark red slippers sat at the foot of her bed, a pair she hadn't brought with her to the Fire Nation. And draped over the full length mirror in the corner—the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen.

She crossed the room and ran her fingertips over the crimson layers of sheer and silky fabric. She definitely hadn't packed this.

"It's yours," Hakoda said quietly behind her.

Kita turned to find him standing in the open doorway, holding that same key he'd broken into her room last night with. His cheek still bore the reddened imprint of her palm.

A wave of guilt washed over her. "I don't understand."

"The Fire Prince is having a ball tonight and I was hoping you'd be my date. I figured you probably didn't pack anything fancy so I had Bato's girlfriend bring over her sister. I guess she's one of the best seamstresses in town. It was supposed to be a surprise." He gave her a weak smile and waved one hand at the dress, but remained in the doorway. "Surprise."

Her heart nearly stopped as she tried to wrap her brain around everything he'd said. "You mean the woman who just left here... is a _seamstress_?"

"Of course. Who did you think she was?"

Now Kita really felt like she was going to be sick. She sunk down on the foot of the bed. "I heard you two talking in the great room right after she arrived. About how she she can do whatever you want and how price is not an issue."

"Shit." Hakoda scrubbed a hand over his face. "I don't believe this."

"I saw how she looked at you. And she's"_—beautiful, sexy... perfect—_"the kind of woman most men would prefer to be with. What was I supposed to assume?"

Hakoda winced as if she'd struck him a second time and entered the room, shutting the door behind him. He crouched on the floor at her feet, which forced her to look at him. "You shouldn't have assumed anything. What you should have done is come to me and ask what was going on. Not run off like that." He took one of her hands in his and the pain melted away like it had never existed. "I know I screwed up this morning, and I'm sorry. That's what the dress was for. To help make up for some of what I'd done."

"Nice clothes won't make things right."

"I realize they won't, but I didn't expect you to think..." He stopped and muttered a few curses under his breath. "I can't believe you actually thought me capable of taking another woman to my bed only hours after I left yours. What kind of man do you think I am?"

Kita opened her mouth but didn't know what to say. Despite what they'd shared last night and this morning, she hadn't a clue what type of man Hakoda was. He was still uncharted territory, as her ill-conceived slap had proven.

The Hakoda she'd gotten to know in her fantasies was not the real Hakoda. The man in her fantasies would understand and accept her hands, not call them a fraud. He wouldn't have ghosts haunting his past, or an agenda of collecting brood mares in his future.

Now that Kita had made the mistake of jumping into the lake before she tested the water, she was beginning to understand that she'd made the man in the Spirit Pool into someone else entirely. She'd tailor-made him into her soul mate, which seemed so off the mark considering the events of the past twenty-hour hours.

Spirits, did hindsight suck.

"You're right. I don't know you, Hakoda." She pulled her hand from his. "I think it would be best if we call this quits before we hurt each other more. And I...uh... I have a marriage offer on table, anyway."

His eyes widened. "That Hahn, kid? You can't be serious."

"He lives next door to me so we've known each other since we were kids. Our parents were friends. His sister is marrying my brother. And he cares for me. It's a good match." Kita grimaced, not knowing who she was trying to convince more—Hakoda or herself. "Besides, you and I live on opposite ends of the world. It would be foolish for us to pursue this, knowing it would end."

"And if you're carrying my child?" he asked, his voice cracking.

An odd feeling of joy fluttered in her chest at the idea of having his baby but she pushed it away. "If I am, it will be my problem. Not yours."

A dark cloud settled over Hakoda's face and Kita wished she could take everything back, but it was too late.

"Then I guess we both made a mistake." He rose to his feet and strode to the door. Just before he left her room, he paused. "Keep the dress."

水水水


End file.
